<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡带】迷路指南 by Shu27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970470">【卡带】迷路指南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27'>Shu27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 原创角色 - Freeform, 现代架空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>初次发表于2015年。</p><p>现代paro，书店老板×警察。<br/>部分剧情参考了《岛上书店》。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>卡带 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人一旦过了某个年纪，就会认识到理想与现实的差距。</p><p>还在警校念书的时候，他幻想过如同电影情节一般惊险刺激的未来——彻夜不眠地讨论案情，在阴暗潮湿的巷子里追捕嫌疑犯，与死神擦肩而过但毫无畏惧，千钧一发之际扭转乾坤，伸张正义。尽管他心里某处也同样深明艺术虽然来源于生活，但大多数人拥有的人生都更为平淡无奇，不值一提，连化为文字或影像的价值都无从找寻。</p><p>多年后的现实自然与幻想差距颇大，更多情况下他面对的总是那些家长里短的平凡小事。生活就像一潭无波无澜的池水，随着时钟上长短不一的指针点滴流逝。不过换句话说，这证明辖区里居民们的日子过得和平安稳，从工作的角度出发考虑，倒也没什么不好。</p><p>这天下午宇智波带土把一位迷路的老太太送回家，在对方的千恩万谢里耽误了二十分钟，返回派出所时已经临近下班时间。</p><p>夏日的黄昏十分明亮，浅桔色的光线以一种倾斜的姿态照耀着派出所门前的空地，也照耀着其上的人影。带土刚一转过街角就看见了他们。那是个身形瘦高的男人，怀里抱着的似乎是个小小的孩子。两人糅杂在一起的身影被落日镀上了一层晃眼的桔红，隔着大半条街的距离，显得格外朦胧。</p><p>男人耷拉着肩膀，在他朝他们走近的几分钟里一直没有动作，似乎在犹豫不决。</p><p>一般情况下可没人会站在派出所前面思考晚饭吃什么。</p><p>黑发警官被这个想法逗笑了，随即意识到这正是需要自己出场的时刻，于是飞快地调整好神色，昂首挺胸地朝男人走过去。</p><p>“请问有什么事情吗？”本着职业操守，他温和有礼地开口询问道，“我看您好像——”</p><p>话语在中途戛然而止。</p><p>男人听到第一句问话声后顿了一顿，接着极其缓慢地转过身来。逆光之中，他的面部轮廓被勾勒得格外深邃。宇智波带土在看到他的侧脸的瞬间便被某个名字击中了，而直到男人的面容彻底暴露，他才终于敢确认自己的判断。</p><p>纵然漫长的时光流逝能够改变许多东西，但这个世界上的确存在无可更改之物——印刻在男人左眼上的狭长伤疤让带土的呼吸微微一滞，记忆电光火石间吞没了他，而对方由震惊转为躲闪的目光如同一只无形的手，转瞬又将他强硬地拽回现实。</p><p>——后来每每忆起这一时刻，宇智波带土都会为自己感到骄傲。</p><p>猛然划过神经末梢的强烈情绪并没有让他失控地惊叫出声，头脑中理智依然占据上风，控制着他四肢，使它们不至于作出任何富有攻击性的举动；而即使激增的肾上腺素使呼吸不受控制地加快了一些，心脏跟着剧烈跳动，他仍旧维持着不动声色的表情，步伐四平八稳地迈向正和自己四目相对的男人。</p><p>黑发警官朝十年前的旧相识露出一个堪称完美的微笑。</p><p>“好久不见，卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>派出所里气氛微妙。</p><p>旗木卡卡西垂下眼睛，目光停留在面前一次性纸杯的边缘，借此回避四面八方投射过来的或好奇或猜疑的视线。不过那些站得远远的年轻巡查员们的窃窃私语并没有对他造成多大影响，真要说起来，卡卡西认为坐在自己对面的男人比他们所有人加起来都更加难以应对。</p><p>距离派出所门前的重逢已经过去了五分钟，他尚没有完全从宇智波带土那称得上颠覆过往的反应中缓过神。听到从背后传来的熟悉嗓音的那一刻，卡卡西就已经做好了迎接狂风暴雨的心理准备，哪知道带土只惊讶了短短一瞬，之后便平常地同他打了个招呼，甚至还彬彬有礼地把他请进来坐下。这和他想象中的完全不一样。俗话说江山易改本性难移，哪怕十年没见，卡卡西也不觉得带土会发生这种翻天覆地的变化。</p><p>太奇怪了。</p><p>而桌子对面的黑发警官似乎一点儿也不觉得自己先前的行为有哪里不对劲，浑身上下似乎写满了“办公中，私事勿扰”的标语，不耐烦地用圆珠笔敲了敲桌面，示意他抬起头回答问题。</p><p>“你是什么时候发现她的？”</p><p>“两点半。”了解到没有退路可言，卡卡西叹着气抬起了头，恰巧撞进带土专注望过来的黑眼睛里，“……有位顾客告诉我说摆放儿童文学的书架后面有个小女孩，似乎在那儿待了有一阵子了，但周围没有看到像是她父母的人。”</p><p>带土开始在笔记本上记录信息，卡卡西接着说道：“一开始我以为她和家人走散了，一旦他们发现她不见了，就会回书店里来询问，但是直到四点半也没有任何人来认领这孩子。”</p><p>“店里的监控记录看了吗？”</p><p>“我没有在书店里装摄像头。”</p><p>宇智波带土抬头瞥了他一眼，似乎十分不赞同这种落后于时代的做法，然后转身冲聚集在角落里的一众队员大声询问：“下午有接到孩子走失的报案吗？”</p><p>“没有，头儿。”值班的接线员站起来回答道，“下午连一个电话都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>时近傍晚六点钟，距离卡卡西发现这个孩子独自待在书店里已经过去了三个半小时，考虑到发现之前的情况，这段时间或许还要更长一些。无论是怎样粗心大意的父母都应该发现孩子不见了。可是正如他们所得知的一样，没有任何人前来寻找，派出所也没有接到任何寻求帮助的电话。</p><p>宇智波带土习惯性地咬住下嘴唇，不愿意但又不得不面对一个极有可能成为事实的猜测——</p><p>遗弃。</p><p>他抬起眼睛望向对面的卡卡西。仿佛是一种直觉，他确信对方早就想到了这一点。</p><p>卡卡西倒没有对他复杂的视线作出什么反应，伸手捞过桌子上的一次性茶杯，摸了摸杯壁后把杯口递到了坐在自己膝上的孩子嘴边。</p><p>“知道她的名字吗？”沉默了一会儿，带土问道。</p><p>卡卡西摇了摇头：“她不肯说话。”</p><p>“不肯？”带土扬起眉梢重复道，接着换上一副和蔼可亲的神情，微微前倾身体，朝喝完水的小姑娘颔首微笑：“能告诉我你的名字吗？”</p><p>小姑娘睁着一双又圆又大的黑眼睛看着他，并不言语，连脸上的神色也没有波动。</p><p>“她……”</p><p>“听得见。”卡卡西在他把疑问说出口之前便给出回答，“我测试过了，全都正常，不是聋哑。她只是不愿意说话而已，心理原因。”</p><p>“……是，你总是什么都知道。”带土抿紧嘴角。</p><p>卡卡西从他的话里听出了尖锐的讽刺，以及一丝压抑的怒火。这反而让他松了口气，仿佛终于得以从这句话的缝隙里隐约窥见十年前那个熟悉的宇智波带土。</p><p>“带土……”他犹豫地喊出阔别已久的称呼，却发现对面的警官已经重新摆回了公事公办的态度，目光并没有落在他身上，而是隐秘且专注地打量起他怀里的小女孩儿。</p><p> </p><p>简直失职。</p><p>宇智波带土有些懊恼地想道。虽然表面上没有露出什么差错，但是他很清楚，从刚才开始，他的注意力就一直偏离在旗木卡卡西身上，问询至今尚没有仔细审视过真正的当事人。</p><p>从体型来看，孩子的年龄大约只有三岁，但作为一个长时间离开父母的幼童来说，她过于安静，也过于冷静了——没有哭闹，没有惊慌，只是仰着脸，像个陶瓷娃娃似的坐在卡卡西的膝盖上听他们谈话。带土注意到她身上连衣裙的边角沾着成分不明的污迹，露在外面的胳膊白皙却瘦弱，垂在背上的黑头发干燥而凌乱不堪。</p><p>暂时看不出遭受虐待的痕迹，但很显然，她来此之前过得并不好。</p><p>黑发警官叹了口气，站起身的同时终于再度把视线投向旧相识。</p><p>“马上就是下班时间了，一会儿带着她到后面去拍张照片，明天上班我们就会开始调查。问题是在调查结果出来之前怎么办。”他扬起下巴，朝着孩子的方向点了点，“如果你想把她留在派出所，我们可以轮班照顾她。”</p><p>“……算了吧。”</p><p>卡卡西扫视过后面那群年轻警员，觉得这之中大概没人有照顾孩子的经验。虽然依照事实来看他也没有如此评判的立场，不过比起派出所，任何人都知道一座普通的房子显然是更好的选择。把小家伙从膝盖上重新抱进怀里，卡卡西跟着站起身，朝黑发警官礼貌地点了点头：“我会暂时负责的。”</p><p>宇智波带土好像早就料到了此番结果，挑了挑眉梢后没有多说什么，只是在随身携带的笔记本上写下一串数字，然后把纸撕下来递向卡卡西。</p><p>“我的电话号码，有什么事尽管联络。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>旗木卡卡西走出值班室后没有停留，步履匆忙地穿过门前空地，一直走到附近的停车场，他才收住步伐，长长地舒了口气。</p><p>离开警局时，宇智波带土隔着窗户向他投来的视线让他如芒在背，不得不像被什么凶禽猛兽追赶着似地逃离了那个地方。</p><p>这些年里卡卡西不是没有想到过和带土偶然重逢的可能，尽管某种意义上来说，永不相见才是他认为的最好的结果。不过午夜梦回之时，他也曾无法自抑地在梦境中以一个旁观者的身份目睹过那一时刻的情景——超市的货架旁，又或者街头汹涌的人潮里，如同电影故事里久别重逢的人们一样，带土在他没有防备的情况下认出了他。大多数时候带土只是神色愤怒地向他质问一些话，不过偶尔也会揍他一顿。</p><p>但那些梦境都不符合现实的模样：他捡到一个迷路的小姑娘，然后发现负责处理这件事情的警官正是自己竭力避开的人。</p><p>真实生活远比电影情节更加出人意料。</p><p>卡卡西苦笑着微微摇了摇头，叹息声刚刚脱口就感到肩头的衣料一阵发紧。他侧脸去看，发现这是因为小姑娘搭在他肩膀上的那只手突然攥紧了。</p><p>“怎么了？”他轻声问道。</p><p>坐在他胳膊上的女孩儿依旧缄默不语，只是用黑白分明的大眼睛望着他。</p><p>两点半以来，她几乎没有说过任何话，也没有表露出任何明显的情绪波动，但卡卡西从前便善于观察，并能够从所得的有限信息里分析出那些隐藏在表象之下的情报——所以他知道，她十分信任他，相比其他人而言，她甚至十分依赖他。尽管卡卡西想不出能够用以解释的理由。以及，这个孩子其实并非像看起来一样孤僻冷漠。就比如刚才，他心思重重，没有注意隐藏自己烦扰的神色，而她感受到了这一点，于是扯住了他的衣服。</p><p>这表达关心的方式可真不像个孩子。</p><p>卡卡西再次无奈地摇了摇头，原本沉重的心情倒是微微放松了一些。他一边朝着自己的车子走去，一边轻轻拍打小家伙的后背：</p><p>“没事的。”</p><p> </p><p>从停车场出来，卡卡西并没有马上回家，而是开车去了服装店。</p><p>在那家装饰温馨的儿童用品专卖店里，他遭遇了一个不大不小的误会。导购员是位年轻女士，发自内心地热爱着自己的职业，以及每一个踏进店里的小孩子。瞧见小姑娘身上脏兮兮的衣裙后，导购员略带谴责地瞥了他一眼，转身去取衣物时还小声嘟哝了一句“把孩子交给当爸爸的带果然不靠谱”。</p><p>实际情况解释起来显然要比遭人误会麻烦得多，于是卡卡西索性当作没听见她的话。不过他偏头瞧了瞧垫在自己肩膀上的乌黑的小脑袋，又想了想自己遗传自旗木家族的少见的银白发色，颇为好奇那位女士究竟是依靠什么来判定他们是父女的。</p><p>买好衣服后他又拐进了临近的一家超市，打算买一些晚饭的食材。</p><p>虽然隐约记得自己在三四岁的时候就已经对零食一类的东西丧失了兴趣，卡卡西总还算对正常情况有所了解，抱着小家伙从货架前走过时没忘记停下脚步。</p><p>女孩儿看着那些品种各异的商品的目光十分陌生，隐藏着一丝这个年纪的孩子会有的好奇。她似乎从未见过这些东西。想起先前关于这个孩子的猜测，卡卡西不无感慨。知道即使询问也得不到什么回答，他索性直接做了决定，把几包坚果扔进了购物车。走到货架另一端摆放糖果的区域时，大约是当初爱吃甜食这一点留给他的印象过于深刻，他突然间想起了此刻不知道是在派出所加班，还是已经回去了某栋房子里享用晚餐的宇智波带土。</p><p>鬼使神差地，卡卡西拿起了一袋水果糖。</p><p> </p><p>天色彻底黑下来之前他们回到了书店。</p><p>这家私人书店开在一条有些年头的街道一侧，是一栋两层楼房。一楼的墙壁打通后有足够宽阔的地方来摆放书架和展台，二楼则是卡卡西的住所。</p><p>通常情况下书店晚上九点打烊，不过这天下午带着孩子去派出所时，卡卡西就让店里唯一的员工——一个年轻大学生——提前下班回去了。黑漆漆的书店在一街两行闪烁着霓虹灯光的商店中间显得有些冷清，卡卡西拎着几个购物袋，一手还抱着未来几天的新房客，艰难地打开了门锁。通往二层的楼梯口有一盏造型典雅的落地灯，他按下开关，暖黄的光芒立刻照亮了周围一方小小的天地。楼梯爬到一半，卡卡西就听见二楼门板后面传来窸窣的抓挠声。</p><p>书店老板蹙起眉头，突然发现决定让孩子暂住在自己家时，他忽略了一个至关重要的问题。</p><p>“……你害怕狗吗？”停在倒数第三级台阶上，他迟疑地朝小家伙问道。</p><p>而那双黑眼睛告诉他，她可能不知道什么叫作害怕。</p><p>“好吧……”卡卡西忍不住嘟哝了一声，干脆利落地拧开了那道木门。</p><p>往常他对于自家几条宝贝宠物狗的热烈欢迎总是十分乐意接受，但今天它们狂热的阵势让他差点儿招架不住。</p><p>“等会儿等会儿，我抱着人呢。”</p><p>卡卡西头疼地用脚尖轻轻拨开往他的小腿上扑过来的几条狗，弯腰把小姑娘放到了地上。在外面他并不放心让她自己走路，回到家之后倒好办多了。他一边抽回胳膊，一边留心观察她的神色。</p><p>女孩儿盯着停在她正前方一动不动的黑色大狗，眼睛里流露出茫然和好奇，并无恐惧。卡卡西松了口气，微微笑起来。</p><p>“它叫布鲁。”他蹲下身，拉住小家伙的一只手，朝好像正在打量这位新面孔的布鲁伸过去，停在它的身侧，“你可以像这样摸摸它。”</p><p>那只小手在他的掌心里瑟缩了一下，但是很快便舒展开来，小心翼翼地滑动了一下。紧接着，仿佛为这份陌生的触感着迷似地，她放开动作，手掌在布鲁身上来回抚摸。黑色大狗的喉咙里滚出几声低沉的呼噜，它阖上几乎隐藏在皮毛里的双眼，扑通一下卧倒在小姑娘面前。</p><p>好像还挺喜欢她的。</p><p>卡卡西挑了挑眉梢，觉得今天这个家伙意外地不大认生。</p><p>一只小巧的巴戈犬在他思索的当口溜溜哒哒地挤进了他们中间，呜呜叫着往卡卡西膝盖上扒拉。卡卡西一把将它捞了起来，笑着向被吸引了目光的小姑娘介绍道：</p><p>“这是帕克。”他空出一只手，指尖依次点过围在身边、正欢快地摇着尾巴的一群毛团儿，“西巴，比斯克，阿基诺，古鲁克……别啃我的鞋……乌黑，还有乌鲁西。”</p><p>女孩儿眨巴着眼睛，卡卡西能看出来她听得很认真。</p><p>“它们都有名字。”介绍完自己的八条爱犬，卡卡西微微停顿了几秒钟，再度开口时语调更加平缓，声音分外轻柔：“你也有名字，对吧？”</p><p>“能告诉我吗？”</p><p>那张轮廓圆润的小脸上出现了显眼的纠结，她似乎更擅长倾听，而非表达。</p><p>卡卡西耐心等待着。</p><p>终于，女孩儿用手指缠绕着裙子的下摆，长而卷翘的睫毛拘谨地扇动起来，嗓音稚嫩得宛如幼鸟的初次啼鸣。</p><p>“……爱丽丝。”她小声说道。</p><p> </p><p>在尚不懂得遮掩锋芒的年纪里，卡卡西没少被各路老师和左邻右舍称赞为天才。而眼下的事实证明，这个称呼的确来得名副其实——三十年来第一次独自照顾孩子，卡卡西丝毫没有手忙脚乱，镇定自如得能让大多数真正的“爸爸”汗颜——不过这有一部分得归功于爱丽丝是个格外乖巧的孩子，几乎不怎么让他费心。</p><p>临时监护人的工作进行得很顺利。</p><p>卡卡西发现他的小客人自打说出第一句话之后，整个人就显得放松了一些，开始流露出属于孩童的天真和柔软。除了名字之外，他自然还尝试着问了一些其他有关个人信息的问题，但爱丽丝只是摇头，长长的睫毛低垂着，看起来脆弱得不堪一击。于是卡卡西便不再多问。不过另外一些时候，小丫头倒是开始慢慢乐意回应他，甚至还会主动和他说话。比如他给家里的宠物们准备狗粮时，爱丽丝凑在他的胳膊旁，仍然有些羞怯，但掩藏不住兴趣地问他那是什么。</p><p>唯一尴尬的时刻是洗澡。卡卡西在浴室门前足足沉思了五分钟，才终于下定决心把小丫头脱光放进调试过水温和水平面高度的浴缸里。她毕竟不是他的女儿，也不是刚满几个月的婴儿，这么做难免会让人产生一丝罪恶感。但是他转念又想到了那对抛弃——暂时推测，尚不确定——孩子的父母，罪恶感便消失不见了。他总归比他们理直气壮得多。</p><p>给爱丽丝洗头发时，卡卡西让她靠在浴缸边缘，向后仰头。</p><p>“眼睛不要睁开哦。”他再三叮嘱道，把她额头上润湿的刘海全部拨向脑后，然后倒上一些傍晚买来的儿童专用洗发露。</p><p>爱丽丝安静地任由他揉搓头发，几分钟后突然动了动鼻尖，似乎有点儿开心地表达了自己的想法。</p><p>“我喜欢这个味道。”</p><p>“是么……”卡卡西惊奇地瞧着她，这是她第一次说这么长的句子，“那就好。”</p><p>吃晚饭时他就隐约有所察觉，尽管爱丽丝相当寡言，但她讲话时口齿清晰，表达也很流畅到位——作为这个年纪的孩子来说，她很聪明。</p><p>在爱丽丝提起之前，卡卡西并没有留意飘散在浴室里的陌生味道。有别于他任何一瓶洗浴用品的清爽，那像是某种植物和牛奶的混合物，还掺有几缕香甜的气息。这让他忽地想起了一件十分久远的事情。仿佛一个绕不开的魔咒似的，宇智波带土那张微笑的脸再度从脑海里浮现。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>爱丽丝小声叫道。</p><p>卡卡西这才发现自己一时沉浸在记忆里，忘记了控制指尖的力度。他赶忙向小丫头道了歉，然后挥散头脑中带土的形象，专心致志打理起剩余的工作。</p><p>洗完澡后爱丽丝很快就困了。无论白天她表现得再怎么坚强，一个孩子的精神承受力终归有限。把她抱回房间的途中，卡卡西没有漏掉她看向几只狗的不舍眼神。它们现在显然已经成了这个小家伙离不开的伙伴儿了，卡卡西好笑地想着，清了清嗓子，招呼那群毛团跟着跑进客房，允许它们留在床上陪着她一起睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>从客房退出来，回到自己的房间，卡卡西坐在床侧，看了一眼墙上的挂钟。</p><p>深夜十一点。</p><p>寂静忽然之间在屋内蔓延。</p><p>卡卡西熟悉这股氛围，或者说他时常处在这种氛围里。在养第一只狗之前他过了相当长一段时间的独居生活，完全的、彻底的一个人。最初是有些难捱，黑夜降临后，他习惯随意地挑选一本书，随意地翻到某一页，然后窝在沙发里盯着空荡荡的客厅发呆，任由厨房里水流的滴答声不绝响起，在他心里的某处渐渐滴出一个空洞。不过习惯之后，他倒也能够享受这样无人打扰的生活了。更何况同时兼顾书店和八条狗的生活起居并不是件轻而易举的事情，他忙得几乎没什么发呆的空闲。</p><p>而此刻，卡卡西很清楚，站在这股熟悉的寂静里，他感到心烦意乱的原因并非是家里多出了一位住客，而是黄昏时分那场意外的相遇。</p><p>宇智波带土留给他的纸条就放在裤子口袋里，卡卡西把它掏了出来，凝神注视着上面的一串数字。</p><p>他想给他打个电话。</p><p>——不，不行。心里立刻有一个声音大声反驳道。这是个危险的想法，你花了那么长的时间来避开他，如今却想要主动接近，这绝对不行。</p><p>可是现在他得知了那个孩子的名字，这对调查而言至关重要，他必须得告诉他。</p><p>——借口。</p><p>旗木卡卡西习惯性地露出一个苦笑，在心中那个森严的声音面前作出了妥协。现在时间已经很晚了，他可以明天早上往派出所打个电话告知他们这一消息，带土在调查开始前就会知道的。</p><p>疲累地叹了口气，卡卡西决定先把尚未彻底平复的思绪一股脑地撇开不谈。休息要紧，他明天还得早起。</p><p>就在他打算关掉床头灯时，放在枕头边的电话忽然震动起来，骤然亮起的屏幕连同其上闪烁的号码一起，在昏暗之中蓦地刺痛了他的眼睛。</p><p>是宇智波带土。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“怎么这么晚过来……”</p><p>卡卡西打开书店的玻璃门，电话响起时猛然上提的心脏这会儿才开始缓慢归位。</p><p>宇智波带土把手机塞进裤子口袋，走进店里，并没有答话。仅用于夜晚照路的小盏长明灯悬挂在楼梯一侧的墙壁上，散发出柔和昏沉的光芒。卡卡西注意到带土换下了白天穿着的夏日警服，本该束在裤腰里的衬衫下摆松松垮垮地搭在裤子外面，半短的黑发乱糟糟的，一副匆忙之中出门的样子。</p><p>不像是为了公事而来。卡卡西沉吟着，再度感到捉摸不透。</p><p>这种事情从前鲜少发生。卡卡西是个自控能力一流的人，冷静自持仿佛生来就刻在骨子里，极其擅长隐藏自己的情绪，年少时常常显露出拒人于千里之外的冷漠，被岁月磨砺后才有了今日的温和。宇智波带土则恰恰相反，是个一目了然的家伙，喜怒哀乐永远写在脸上，哪怕他试图遮掩，卡卡西也总能一眼看穿。</p><p>察觉到思绪越飘越远，卡卡西及时制止了自己，从短暂的思索中回过神，却发现带土不知何时收住了步伐，站在一排书架旁不言不语地望着他，如同一座半隐在黑夜里的雕像，显露出莫名的压迫感。他微微一愣，跟着停下脚步。</p><p>傍晚在值班室，除了他们之外还有不少人在场，再加上孩子走失的事情摆在首位，谁都无暇旁顾。眼下则不同，偌大的一楼只有他们两个，门外的夜色如水般涌入店内，堆积在他们之间，像一条深不见底的河流。卡卡西知道他该说些什么来打破这份尴尬的沉默，但别说找出一个合适的开场白了，他连喊一声对方的名字都力不从心。</p><p>不过宇智波带土似乎并不打算就这样耗费更多时间。黑发男人朝着他走过来，面色平静。</p><p>“孩子呢？”</p><p>“……在楼上，已经睡着了。”</p><p>“很好。”带土点点头，语气平板，听不出什么情绪，“那你这里楼上楼下的隔音效果怎么样？”</p><p>“还不错……”卡卡西有些不明所以，“为——”</p><p>“——旗木卡卡西！”</p><p> </p><p>伴随着一声稍显压抑的怒吼，一股强劲的力道瞬间袭上卡卡西脖颈处的衣领，扼制住他的呼吸的同时，推挤着他不住后退，直至后背砰的一声撞击在靠墙摆放的落地书架上。几本书籍被这股冲击力震出书架，硬质书壳砸落地板，发出噼里啪啦的声响。</p><p>混乱之中旗木卡卡西突然忆起傍晚离开派出所时背后传来的感觉。</p><p>那的确是凶禽猛兽，而他打开门的一刻就注定了这样的结果。</p><p>宇智波带土如同一只蛰伏过后发起攻击的黑豹，身躯隐匿在夜色里，只有一双黑眼睛迸射出明亮而愤怒的火光。</p><p>他呲起嘴角，露出尖利的犬牙。</p><p>“你他妈的怎么能呢？！”</p><p> </p><p>故事始于警校的校园。</p><p>旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土相遇之后，友好和谐的气氛只来得及维持到新生入学典礼开幕前，此后便是永无止境的针锋相对，水火不容。天才优等生和常年吊车尾的关系向来说不上好，但也说不上不好，毕竟他们同住在一个屋檐下，朝夕相对，在一天的大部分时刻里都形影不离。</p><p>他们会在早晨七点钟为了早餐的选择吵得不可开交，而九点钟分组训练时却又毫不犹豫地站到彼此身边。他们本该就这样共同度过四年时光，然后在三十岁的时候抛开年少时那点儿可笑无聊的自尊心，同窗聚会上搂着彼此的肩膀说，这是我最好的哥们儿。</p><p>假如那年南贺没有发生地震的话。</p><p>多年后谈起过往，彼时的惊心动魄到头来只剩下寥寥数字。</p><p>旗木卡卡西在钢架坍塌时挡在了宇智波带土身前。宇智波带土在墙壁倾倒时推开了旗木卡卡西。互相拯救的故事书里写了一千一万次，电影中演了一千一万次，全世界每时每刻都在上演同样的场景，说来似乎没什么大不了。那年地震里有很多人丧生，而他们虽然带着无法消磨的伤痕，却奇迹般活了下来。</p><p>他们本该由此变成更加亲密的朋友，然后在八十岁的时候住进同一家疗养院，指着隔壁床的老家伙对护工说，当年我可是救过他的命。</p><p>假如旗木卡卡西没有离开的话。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈的怎么能呢？！”</p><p>“不告而别，音讯全无，这种事情你还真他妈干得出来！”</p><p>宇智波带土在二十秒内接连爆了两句粗口，胸膛因愤怒而剧烈起伏。他的双手依然紧紧揪着卡卡西的衣领，把男人牢牢钉在书架上。</p><p>除了最初那一秒作出过本能性的抵抗之外，卡卡西再无其他动作，任由带土勒紧了他的衣领。当下时刻，面对带土的怒火，他同样没有多余的反应，只是偏过头，视线回避般落在一侧的地面上，垂落的银发遮掩了小半张脸，露出他因拒绝言语而紧紧抿成一条直线的嘴角。</p><p>“你这是什么意思？任打任骂？”带土眯起眼睛，更加迫近了一些，“我告诉你，都过去了他妈的十年了！成熟点儿吧！别以为用这副表情装装可怜就能蒙混过去，你不是向来嘴巴不饶人吗？你不是总有话说，能言善辩吗？来，我给你机会。”</p><p>带土做了个深呼吸，双手放开被他揉成一团惨不忍睹的衣领，向后退出两步，语气居高临下：“不过你最好给我一个说得过去的理由。”</p><p>接下来是良久的沉默。壁灯的光芒被书架侧面截断了，只有几缕照耀在他们脚边。卡卡西维持着偏头的姿势一动不动，好像没有察觉到原本钳制着他的那双手已经离开，双眼轻轻阖上，睫毛在晦暗的空气里隐约颤动。</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>就在带土勉强挤出的耐心即将耗尽时，一句低沉且真诚的道歉打破了寂静。</p><p>“道歉有用的话要警察干什么？”带土反声讽刺。</p><p>话虽这么说，坚持“道歉无用”的警察先生在那一刻还是感到了一丝心软。来时路上，带土设想过卡卡西会有的反应，首当其冲的自然是道歉。他告诫自己决不能因此就有所动摇，可是真到了这种时候，事情比想象中艰难得多——他从来没听过卡卡西用这种语气讲话，如此低微，如此……哀伤。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，带土。”</p><p>卡卡西喘了口气，再度开口时情绪已经恢复到正常范围，不过依然真诚，“如果不是因为我……”</p><p>话语的尾音飘散在僵滞的空气中，撞出了细小的波纹。</p><p>还是说不出口。卡卡西拧起眉头，半是痛苦半是无奈地扯出一个自嘲的笑容。他原本已经下定了决心，可抬头和带土四目相对的瞬间，未说完的话却又尽数消散了。</p><p>有件事情他想错了——带土没变，至少那双黑眼睛一直没有改变，纯粹且直率的目光仿佛横跨过十年岁月，无形中叩问着彼时与此刻的他。</p><p>卡卡西别开脸，正当不知该如何解释时，他听见带土语气愤然地大喊了一声。</p><p>“我就知道是这样！”</p><p>黑发男人情绪再次激动起来，无处发泄似的在方寸之地上来回走动，转身时还用手朝着卡卡西指了又指。</p><p>“自责，自责！”他自顾自地嚷嚷道，没看见卡卡西脸上一闪而过的惶然和错愕，“你那颗天才的脑袋里都在想些什么玩意儿？！我没死，也没有后悔过，你自责什么？！为了这么个无聊的破理由，你就敢玩儿消失——你有没有顾及过别人的感受？”</p><p>带土重新冲回来，咬牙切齿地戳了戳卡卡西的胸口。</p><p>卡卡西看着他，脸色已然平静下来，弯起眼睛似笑非笑、但十分轻柔地开了口。</p><p>“别哭。”</p><p>带土反应了一会儿才意识到对方不是在回答问题，而是在劝慰他。</p><p>“……谁他妈哭了！”他后知后觉地发现眼泪在方才的宣泄中涌出了眼眶，伸手恨恨地抹了一把脸，“都怪你这书架好久没打扫，灰尘飘到我的眼睛里了。”</p><p>这个借口卡卡西倒是很熟悉。</p><p>气氛霎时奇妙地缓和下来，卡卡西看着小声抱怨的带土，知道哪怕带土还在生气，这件事情从某种程度仍然可以判定为已经了结。这样就好。他把心中翻腾的无力和悲伤收敛进触碰不到的角落，然后伸手笑着做了个邀请的动作。</p><p>“那么作为赔礼道歉，让我请你喝杯茶吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“这茶真难喝。”</p><p>带土坐在卡卡西家里宽大柔软的沙发上，丝毫不打算跟十年未见、重逢不过六小时的前室友客气，一脸嫌恶地看着茶杯，恨不得把刚喝进去的那一口吐出来。</p><p>“你家就没有蜂蜜吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>卡卡西的回答简洁且迅速。他向来对甜食敬而远之，家里除了料理用的白糖之外再无其他含糖量高的食品。不过带土显然还和初识时一样嗜甜，三十一岁的年纪也没能抹消这份热爱。当初他们住在同一间宿舍，带土对于比他矮上一截的身高耿耿于怀，每晚睡前都要喝上一大杯牛奶，还会在里面加许多勺蜂蜜。给爱丽丝洗澡时，儿童专用的牛奶洗发露的味道就让卡卡西回忆起了这件事情。</p><p>思绪至此，卡卡西想起来另一件事。</p><p>“水果糖倒是有一包，是下午给爱丽丝买的零食——对了，本来打算明天一早通知你们的，那孩子的名字叫爱丽丝。”</p><p>“她愿意说话了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你用了什么手段让人家小姑娘这么信任你的？”</p><p>“手段……你就不能用点儿好听的词。”卡卡西皱起眉头，端起茶杯轻轻抿了一口泡得恰到好处的红茶，不理解这到底哪儿难喝了，“……准确来说不是我，是我家养的狗让她愿意开口说话的。”</p><p>“少谦虚了，你心理学成绩一向……等会儿，”带土惊讶地扬了扬眉梢，环视四周，“你还养狗了？”</p><p>“都在屋里。”卡卡西冲着客厅通往卧室的过道尽头伸手一指，“陪着她睡觉呢。”</p><p>“都？”</p><p>“总共八条，”卡卡西报出数字，没等带土有什么反应，自己倒先有些不好意思似地补充道：“不知不觉就养了这么多……”</p><p>“哦。”带土双眼微眯，目光不善，语气更加危险，“日子过得挺滋润嘛。”</p><p>在不算偏远的市区里拥有一套面积颇为可观的两层楼房，经营着一家私人书店，还在当今这个物价居高不下的时代养着八条狗——中途退学的前精英人士如今显然过得比许多正经毕业生更舒坦。不过让带土心生怨气的倒不是经济问题，而是对方在做出了不告而别的混账事情后居然还能优哉游哉地过日子。</p><p>但换句话说，卡卡西本来就没有任何义务和责任一直停留在原地。当初为卡卡西的离开感到不解与惋惜的学生和老师不在少数，可是那又如何？太阳东升西落，四季轮回流转，生活中尚有其他值得关心的事情，一个离开的人或许会带来痛苦，但时间最终抚平了一切。无人停下脚步，他们背对过去，面朝未来，去迎接一个又一个崭新的相遇。</p><p>到头来难以放手的人就只有他而已。</p><p>一股无名火冒出头来，却又无处发泄，宇智波带土只好想办法转移开注意力。他像审视犯罪现场似地扫荡过目所能及的每一个角落，得出一个结论。</p><p>“你一个人？”他问得很委婉。</p><p>“嗯？”卡卡西不知道在想什么，听到他的问话后方才回过神，没什么阻碍地理解了话里的意思，“嗯，我单身。”</p><p>“想不到啊……你不是一直挺受欢迎的么。”</p><p>警校里男女比例一向不平衡，他们入学后的那两年更是到达了不平衡的顶峰——女生少得就像沙漠里的水滴，而每一滴水都进了卡卡西的壶。带土不着痕迹地从对方那张比二十岁多了几分成熟味道的脸上扫过——期间被对方嘴角那颗小痣绊住视线了三秒钟——略有不服但不得不承认，卡卡西确实长相出众。</p><p>“谁也没说受欢迎就一定结婚早。”卡卡西垂下睫毛，遮挡住了眼睛。那一瞬间带土觉得他看上去有点儿失落，不过银发男人很快抬起头，笑眯眯地把话题抛了回来，“你呢？和野原老师后来怎么样了？”</p><p>“咳咳——”</p><p>听到他突然提起野原这个姓氏，带土一口气没喘匀，咳嗽了两声。慌乱之中他端起茶杯灌了一大口茶，紧接着就又后悔得整张脸都皱了起来。</p><p>好不容易顺平气息，黑发男人显得有些尴尬。</p><p>“她结婚了……看什么！不是和我！”</p><p>“怎么……你明明那么喜欢她。”卡卡西十分惊讶，身体不自觉地微微往前倾，“我以为你无论如何都不会放弃呢。”</p><p>野原琳是和他们同一年进入警校的实习医生，那时候刚刚从医科大学毕业，比他们大了不过四五岁。人长得甜美可爱，性情又温柔和善，一度被全校男生奉为心目中的女神。带土自然也不例外，第一次从保健室回来后脸红了一个下午。</p><p>“说得好听，你又不是不知道她喜欢你。”带土翻了个白眼。</p><p>卡卡西还在学校的那两年，每次带土受伤，卡卡西作为他的室友——大多数时候还是始作俑者，事故总发生在训练课上——通常责无旁贷地陪他一起去，而那位漂亮的实习医生时常在问话换药的间隙里，偷偷瞄向他身后的另一个身影。不过卡卡西一直无动于衷，明明知道她的心意，却装作对这份好感毫无察觉。</p><p>“话说回来，野原老师结婚的礼金我可是掏了双倍。”虽然女神嫁作他人妇，提起这件事带土的态度倒是十分坦然，“谁让某个人死都不肯露面。”</p><p>“那等你结婚的时候，我也包双倍的礼金还给你好了。”卡卡西轻笑起来，目光一闪，“不过要是你已经结过婚了……”</p><p>“……跟你一样啦。”</p><p>在卡卡西面前表明单身这件事让带土莫名奇妙有些不自在。他向后倚进沙发靠垫里，闭上眼睛，感受到后背肌肉在柔软的触感之下放松了一些。</p><p>“不应该啊。”或许是他有些走神的缘故，卡卡西的声音听上去遥远且朦胧，“像你这样的警察不是很招年轻女孩儿喜欢吗？”</p><p>对方似乎是在调侃他，语气里含着不甚明显的笑意。</p><p>“谈倒是谈过一个女朋友，不过我从南贺调职来木叶的时候就分手了……年初的事情。”</p><p>“这样啊……”卡卡西叹了口气，像是真心实意地为他感到遗憾。</p><p>宇智波带土突然间心烦意乱起来。几分钟前灌进嘴里的那口茶的味道久久不散，刺激着他的味蕾，让他难以忍受。</p><p>“水果糖呢？”他坐直身体，睁开眼睛，“给我拿来吧，这茶的后味儿未免太涩了。”</p><p> </p><p>告别时已经过了零点，虽然卡卡西出言建议他留下过夜，家里还有空闲的客房，但带土拒绝了。不知为何，待在这所充斥着卡卡西的气息的房子里让他有股难言的疲惫，现在他只想回到自己的公寓，在跌宕起伏的一天过后把自己溺死在枕头和被子之间。</p><p>卡卡西和他一起走到书店门口，接着略带歉意地表示爱丽丝还在楼上，不能远送。</p><p>“得了吧，我现在可是警察了。”带土冲他摆摆手，示意他别当他还是个没长大的学生。</p><p>闻言，卡卡西微微笑起来。八月中旬的夜空本该繁星遍布，这天却意外的寂寥，只有几颗遥远的恒星在深蓝丝绸一般的夜幕上时明时灭。在黯淡的星光和远处霓虹的幻彩之中，他的笑容显得模糊不清。</p><p>带土心中猛然一震。</p><p>他熟悉这个笑，轻浅又决然，出现在嘴角却未达眼底——每当旗木卡卡西作出某种艰难而无可更改的抉择时，他就会露出如此神情。</p><p>“那么，再见了，带土。”</p><p>卡卡西说着，缓缓地关上了店门。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>转天一早，带土再次给卡卡西打了个电话。</p><p>听到熟悉的声音从另一端传来，他默默地松了口气。昨晚告别时出现在卡卡西脸上的笑容一度让警察先生产生了某种错觉，以为他在谋划另一场突然的消失，那句再见即是永别。</p><p>电话另一端境况似乎极度混乱。带土听见电水壶烧开后尖锐的哨声，混杂着此起彼伏的狗叫——现在他相信卡卡西的确不止养了一条狗了——而他那位无论何时都显得游刃有余、处变不惊的老同学正远离话筒的地方模糊不清地叫喊着：</p><p>“排好队别动……比斯克！不许咬她的裙子！”</p><p>带土毫无同情心地大笑起来：“看来我没说错，你日子确实过得挺滋润。”</p><p>“……注意身份，带土。”几秒种后卡卡西才终于把话筒举到嘴边，语气颇显无奈，“你们的工作效率最好高一些。”</p><p>“你要是装了摄像头，说不定现在就已经结案了。”尽管知道对方看不见，带土还是撇了撇嘴角，一副“责任在你”的高傲态度。</p><p>“所以才需要您出场，警官先生。”卡卡西不为所动，回话听上去甚是谦恭，“我有点儿忙，没别的事情的话就先到这里吧……静候佳音。”</p><p>嘁。</p><p>黑发警官瞪着显示通话已结束的手机屏幕，脸上显露出与身份极不相符的充满痞气的不满神色。从前他和卡卡西经常从谈话发展成吵架，其主要原因便在于谁也不肯在口头上落下风，但这一回合显然是他稍逊一筹。带土愤愤不平地把手机塞进警服的上衣口袋，而后有些迟钝地意识到，方才那样无聊又没什么实际意义的拌嘴，已暌违十年了。</p><p>本来有些阴郁的心情瞬间明朗起来，他对着更衣室里的镜子扶了扶头上的警帽，阔步走出了门。</p><p> </p><p>虽然派出所里的一众人员对这个案子格外上心，但实际的工作却进行得并不是很顺利。从已有的户籍资料里，他们找不到爱丽丝这个名字。由于小姑娘没有给出除了自身名字之外的更多信息，他们也无从得知她父母的姓名。迫不得已，警察方面只好以书店为中心，在附近询问调查，期待能够找到目击者或知情人。</p><p>卡卡西带着爱丽丝到派出所的那天是周二，而事情直到周五上午才出现了转机。但是数小时后，宇智波带土否定了转机这个某种意义上代表着希望的词，认为或许该换一种说法——</p><p>终结。</p><p>那天早晨派出所接到辖区内一所市立医院打来的电话，对方在电话里为难地表示，医院里有一位病人周二傍晚因抢救无效过世了，但接下来的两天里他们一直联络不到其家属，甚至发现填在住院信息表格上的紧急连络电话是个空号。医院不能一直把遗体放在太平间，送去殡仪馆则需要警方出具一份证明。</p><p>一开始带土没有多想，尽管周二这个日期让他在一瞬间里捕捉到了某种隐约的联系，但那并不是个好消息，他下意识地抗拒着这个猜测，另派了两个队员去处理这件事情。不过三小时过后，听到队员传回来的消息，带土便再也无法继续在派出所里待下去了。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了……嗯，我在书店……没关系吗？那好，待会儿见。”</p><p>卡卡西挂断电话，站在厨房门口叹了口气，分辨不清听到调查结果时的心情究竟是意料之外，还是早有预感。</p><p>爱丽丝正坐在地板上给古鲁克梳理皮毛，看到他怔怔出神的样子，跑过来抱住他垂在身侧的手晃了晃。</p><p>“你怎么了？”她仰起头问，脸上写着关心。</p><p>女孩儿对周围人的情绪变化十分敏感，总能在第一时间有所察觉。卡卡西朝她安抚地笑笑，犹豫了几秒种后，他蹲下身，让自己的视线和她的平视，双手轻轻握住她的肩膀。</p><p>“……爱丽丝，”他的语气轻柔中带着严肃，“森川真希是你妈妈的名字吗？”</p><p>女孩儿放在裙子上的手指头紧紧捏着布料，浓密的长睫毛颤动了一下，泄露出她的紧张和不安。这幅模样让卡卡西不忍心再继续追问，可是现实又容不得他心软。</p><p>于是银发男人斟酌了措辞，接着问道：“那你知道她生病了吗？”</p><p>过了好一会儿，爱丽丝才有所反应。她点了点头，又急急忙忙地说道：“可是她的病已经好了。”</p><p>“好了？”卡卡西皱起眉头，显得有些怀疑。</p><p>“真的！”大约是以为他不相信，爱丽丝焦急起来，“妈妈说病好了，可是……她要去很远的地方……不能带我去……”</p><p>她的话开始因为急促的呼吸和眼眶里堆积的泪水而显得断断续续。一个孩子能够记住的事情并不多，更何况距离发生的那天已经过去了数日，但她仍然竭尽全力，试图把埋藏在自己脑海里的秘密说出来，以重新换取眼前的大人的温柔和信任。</p><p>“妈妈带着我坐车……然、然后让我自己走，一直走，看到有很多故事书的地方就待在那里……要等一个头发是白色的叔叔来，听他的话……她让我等你……”</p><p>她的话里包含着太多讯息，但卡卡西没有时间关心这些——相处四天以来，这是他第一次看到她哭泣。</p><p>泪水不断涌出，那双黑眼睛里写满了本不该出现在这个年纪的委屈和伤心。爱丽丝的抽噎声渐渐变得撕心裂肺，最终，她抛开坚强的伪装，放声大哭起来。</p><p>“妈妈不要我了。”</p><p> </p><p>四目相对的那一瞬，旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土从彼此的眼中看到了相同的疲惫。一时间无人言语，书店老板沉默地侧过身做了个请进的手势，黑发警官也同样沉默地踏进了门。等他们走过玄关，快要到达客厅的时候，带土率先开口打破压抑的气氛。</p><p>“你肩膀上怎么回事？”进门时他就发现卡卡西的右肩有一大片润湿的痕迹，印在黑色的家居衫上格外显眼。</p><p>卡卡西深深地吸进一口气，又缓缓吐出，并不答话，伸手指了指沙发上坐在靠垫和几只狗中间、正在看电视的小姑娘。带土一眼就看到了她那红通通的眼眶，接着发现她抽噎了一下，眼睛里水光未退。</p><p>“你该不会是直接告诉她……”他难以置信地瞥向银发男人，眉头已然打成了结。</p><p>“不是。”卡卡西苦笑着摇摇头，在额前碎发之下用力闭了闭眼睛，然后朝阳台的方向微微扬起下巴，“我们换个地方谈吧。”</p><p> </p><p>二楼阳台并不算高，所幸这是片颇有些年头的街区，没有多少高楼大厦，远眺时视野仍称得上开阔。这天的天气从早晨起便十分沉闷，正值下午四时，阳光隐隐黯淡下来，天边清晰可见有一大团灰黑的云层正朝着这里移动。</p><p>带土撑在阳台边缘的围台上做了个深呼吸，听见背后的移门拉开又关上。</p><p>“喏。”卡卡西背倚着栏杆，抬手递过来一罐东西。</p><p>“现在还是工作时间，”带土绷着一张脸，没有扭头，“不能喝酒。”</p><p>“我不会告发你的。”</p><p>“说了不喝！”</p><p>话刚一出口带土便有些后悔。眼下他们两个的心情谁都不会比谁好到哪儿去，卡卡西显然是出于一片好意，他却不自觉地迁怒了对方。不过卡卡西好像并不在意他突然抬高的嗓门，微微笑了一下，把啤酒放在他身边的水泥台面上，转而启开自己的那一罐。</p><p>吞咽液体的声音紧接着响起，刺激着带土的听觉。八月闷热的气温毫不留情地迎面袭来，而那罐离他只有几厘米远的啤酒散发出的凉气像一把无形的钩子，把他的心越扯越近。宇智波带土暗骂了一句，恶狠狠地一把捞过那罐啤酒，恶狠狠地拧开罐口。</p><p>卡卡西绝对是故意的。</p><p>不过一罐冰镇啤酒在这种时候比什么都有用。降过温的液体沿着喉咙滑进体内，顷刻间便纾解了压在心头的烦闷之情。两个男人有一搭没一搭地交换着各自的情报，在一罐啤酒见底之前总算弄清楚了一部分事实。</p><p>森川真希某种意义上来说有着极为不幸的人生。她是个孤儿，同时也是一位未婚母亲，因病离世时只有二十二岁，遗留的财产仅仅够支付安葬的费用，以及在公共墓园为她自己买一块儿位置不怎么好的墓地。</p><p>“可她为什么要把孩子托付给你呢？”带土晃荡着易拉罐，细长的眉毛在思考时习惯性地蹙成一团，“难道——”</p><p>“话不能乱说，带土。”</p><p>卡卡西在他说出某个猜想之前打断了他，语气淡然，瞥向他的视线温度却堪比手中的啤酒，冰凉中含着警告。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>黑发男人肩膀一僵，随即意识到自己刚才差点儿犯下大错。虽然当初日常吵架里没少骂过对方，但带土很清楚卡卡西本质上是个十分清高的人，对许多凡人常为的事情尚且不屑一顾，更别提始乱终弃这种毫无道德可言的行为了。</p><p>可他只是顺着通常的思路那么一想，根本没什么别的意思。</p><p>带土怏怏地自我辩解道，不过没敢说出口。卡卡西方才瞥向他的那个眼神，虽然见过的次数不多，且从来没对自己露出过，带土仍旧记得那意味着什么。说起来卡卡西平日里大都给人留下懒洋洋的印象，一双眼睛总是无精打采地耷拉着，可带土知道，一旦他真正生起气来，周身的氛围便会随之一变，如同一把出鞘的利剑，锋利且危险。</p><p>而他刚才似乎差一点儿就要踩到对方的某条底线，击碎剑鞘了。</p><p>“那什么，”他清了清嗓子，稍显尴尬地转移话题，“其实我带过来了一张她们母女的合照。”</p><p>带土从上衣口袋里摸出一张照片，递给身旁的卡卡西。那间狭小逼仄的出租屋里几乎没有什么生活必备品之外的东西，这张合照还是他在一本有些破旧的故事书里找到的。</p><p>卡卡西伸手接过，看清照片上的面容后指尖猛然一抖。</p><p>“怎么了？”黑发警官察觉到不对劲，盯着他神色骤变的脸询问道。</p><p>“……我认识她。”</p><p>“啊？！”</p><p>“不……也不能算认识，但我见过她。”卡卡西的语气一点点低沉下去，仿佛陷入回忆之中。</p><p>“见过很多次。”</p><p> </p><p>从警校离开那年，卡卡西二十岁。他的父亲旗木朔茂得知这件事后并没有多问，而是给予了一直引以为傲的儿子无言的理解和支持。卡卡西在外旅行了一段时间，二十三岁的末尾回到故乡木叶，陪伴父亲走过了人生最后一段时光。旗木朔茂曾经也是一名警察，因公负伤后早早地便退了休，身体状况一直不算好。</p><p>父亲过世后卡卡西突然厌倦了在外漂泊，于是用继承的遗产和自己的积蓄买下了如今的房子，经营起书店。他本身不缺钱，选择做这门生意不过是因为读书是自己的爱好罢了。书店开始营业的前两年，有一个穿着附近国中校服的女孩子时常在店里出现。卡卡西之所以留意她，是因为那个女孩儿从不像同龄人那样三五成群、叽叽喳喳地来到店里，她永远是独自一个人。一个人来，一个人走，哪怕遇到爱不释手的书，也只是拿起来看了又看，不曾买过一本。</p><p>“爱丽丝长得不像她妈妈，”卡卡西仔细端详着照片上的母女两个，发现她们除了眉宇间的气质十分相似之外，脸部轮廓倒不怎么相像，“不然我应该会有所察觉的。”</p><p>带土凑近过来看：“确实……”</p><p>“那时候我猜测她要么是家境不好，要么就是孤儿。不过她确实很喜欢看书，常常在这里一待就是一个下午，每次临走时都会低着头鞠躬说一句‘打扰了’，似乎是因为自己只看不买而觉得不好意思。”回忆起那些时候，卡卡西不禁莞尔，“其实我倒没在意过……店里的生意一直不错，并不差她那一份。”</p><p>“这么好心？”带土眯着眼睛上下打量他，严重怀疑这样任人随意阅读还能生意不错的原因，跟面前这张脸脱不了干系。</p><p>卡卡西不跟他计较，带着一股“随你怎么说”的无谓态度继续讲述：“应该是六年前的圣诞节吧……这种节日店里通常没什么人，那天她还是一个人来的，一直待到书店打烊。临走时我叫住她，把她特别喜欢翻看的一本书送给了她。她一开始不肯收，我说就当做她陪我过圣诞节的谢礼，她才肯接过去的。”</p><p>“那本书的名字叫……”他忽然停下，目光穿过连接阳台和客厅的玻璃门，定格在情绪已经平复、眼下正对着电视欢笑的小姑娘身上。</p><p>宇智波带土顺着他的视线望过去，联想到某些东西的同时微微瞠大眼睛，飞快地忆起了自己是在哪儿翻找到合照的。</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，在一片沉默里近乎确凿地替卡卡西补上了后半句话。</p><p>“……爱丽丝梦游仙境。”</p><p> </p><p>一张合照牵扯出的过往如同最后一块，同时也是最重要的一块拼图，将它放入原有的框架后，事情的来龙去脉再无任何保留，纤毫毕现。</p><p>来此之前，宇智波带土去了趟森川真希住了将近一个月的那家医院，向医护人员再度确认她和爱丽丝的关系。在这个过程中他听到了许多细节，比如周二那天，一直病殃殃的森川真希看起来似乎终于有所好转，来查房时她显得很精神；再比如那天上午固定点滴输完后，同病房的人有一段时间没有看见她的人影，也没有看见总是安静地坐在床畔的她的女儿，后来她倒是回去了，但再没见到小姑娘。因为她们母女两个感情很好，所以谁都没想过她会把女儿丢在某个地方。</p><p>于是事情就是如此简单。</p><p>一个无依无靠的未婚母亲，在生命回光返照的最后关头，把唯一牵挂的女儿送到了曾经给于过她关怀的那个陌生人身边。她没有露面，更没有强求，只是相信着。</p><p>相信什么？</p><p>初识之时带土就意识到自己和卡卡西是截然相反的两个人，这一点表现在方方面面。和手不释卷的卡卡西不同，带土并不怎么喜欢读书，但即使是不喜欢读书的他，对爱丽丝梦游仙境这个举世闻名的故事同样有所耳闻。</p><p>的确，那是个幻想，是个梦境，现实里不可能有喝一口就会让人缩小的水，也不存在吃一口就能让人长大的蛋糕，更没有一只会说话的、带着怀表的兔子。如果说这世上真的有什么东西同时存在于幻境与现实，那一定是某种温暖而美好的、扎根在人心里的……</p><p> </p><p>带土摇晃着手中的罐子，仅剩的一点儿液体在里面发出咣当声响。</p><p>“你觉得她为什么给她起名叫爱丽丝？”</p><p>似乎没有想到他会突然这么问，更不理解他目的何在，卡卡西只是回望过来，没有回答。</p><p>“我觉得她大概是希望她的人生也能有一场奇遇吧。”不在意他的沉默，带土坦荡地迎上卡卡西的视线，眉头舒展开来，“你看，她这不就碰上你了么。”</p><p>卡卡西哑然失笑，拿起啤酒罐往嘴边送：“碰上我算什么奇遇……”</p><p>“因为你是个好人。”</p><p>“咳咳——”</p><p>这一次轮到卡卡西被呛得咳嗽不止，带土有一种大仇得报的感觉。他咧起嘴角，扳回一局后心情十分愉悦。不过卡卡西终究比他更善于应对突发状况，很快便调整好呼吸，抬起头时面容丝毫看不出来尴尬。他弯起眼睛，格外和善的目光让带土蓦地有种不好的预感。</p><p>“带土，你还记得你当初是怎么骂我的吗？”卡卡西笑眯眯地开口问道，“垃圾？”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>他再接再厉地挑起眉梢：“人渣？”</p><p>“……你都三十岁了，别这么斤斤计较！”提起当初的口无遮拦，带土显然不大好意思，把手里的空罐子捏得噼啪作响。</p><p>“跟你不一样，我可是成熟的大人，”他嘟哝道，丝毫没察觉到自己正孩子气的高高撅着嘴，“所以就算我再怎么讨厌你，该认可你的时候当然还是会认可的。”</p><p>闻言，卡卡西微微一震，继而别开脸，银色发丝遮挡他的神情。</p><p>先前尚远在天际的那团乌云眼下已经飘近，雨欲来而风先至，裹挟着泥土腥味的风不知不觉间席卷了他们所在的阳台。</p><p>“就是因为你这个样子，我才……”</p><p>风声之中，卡卡西的低喃几不可闻。</p><p>“你说什么？”带土被沙子迷住了眼睛，一边抹着眼泪一边试图看清他。</p><p>“没什么，暴雨马上就要开始下了，”卡卡西朝他一笑，率先走过去拉开移门，“赶快进屋吧。”</p><p> </p><p>八月以来天气持续高温，酝酿了大半个月才终于迎来一场倾盆大雨。虽然暴雨仅仅持续了半个小时，但足以让整个城市焕然一新。周末天空彻底放晴，气温尚没有回升到炎热的程度，是夏季里难得一遇的舒适天气。</p><p>周日一早，卡卡西带着爱丽丝前往郊区的公共墓园，带土也和他们同行。</p><p>一路上绿树成荫，阳光从木叶的缝隙间漏下，清澈的空气中有无数光粒夺目闪耀。这样的天气难免让人产生错觉，仿佛他们是在一个过于灿烂的春日里远游，而非前往墓园凭吊一位已逝之人。</p><p>汽车后座上的爱丽丝比平日里更加沉默寡言，直到他们沿着棋盘般整齐的石子路走到西南角一块崭新的墓碑前，女孩儿才说出这天出门以来第一句话。</p><p>“这就是那个很远的地方吗？”她迷惑不解地问道，黑亮的圆眼睛里慢慢地积蓄起水光，“可是没有很远啊，妈妈为什么不肯带我来？”</p><p>宇智波带土等了一会儿，同行的旗木卡卡西不知道在想些什么，入定一般站在一旁，显然没听见小姑娘的问话，更不可能作出回应。</p><p>这种时候发什么呆啊！</p><p>警察先生忍不住腹诽道，看着小家伙眼里越来越明显的委屈，他只好放弃让同行人来处理这个问题的想法，蹲下身体，一只手轻轻搭上女孩儿的肩膀。</p><p>“呃……这其实不是……”他为难地咬了咬下嘴唇，语气踌躇，不知道该怎样跟一个三岁的孩子解释“死亡”这回事。如果能够选择的话，带土宁愿在审讯室里跟嫌犯耗上八个小时，也不想让一个孩子过早地了解生命的残酷。</p><p>不过这天他似乎得到了某种眷顾，在不知如何是好的当口突然灵光一闪。</p><p>“对了，这是个车站！那个很远的地方要坐车才能过去，她拿到车票后就是在这里上车的。”黑发警官松了口气，认为自己想出了一个绝妙的说法，“我们来得晚，车已经开走了。”</p><p>“那妈妈为什么不给我也买一张票呢？我明明愿意和她一起去的。”</p><p>“这是因为……嗯……”</p><p>“这是因为她知道，到那儿之后你会想回来的。”</p><p>带土侧仰起头，发现卡卡西不知何时结束了他那不合时宜的冥想，正垂眸含笑看着他和爱丽丝，顺便替他解了围。</p><p>“对，车票只能用一次，去了就不能回来。”带土顺着卡卡西的话说道，“那里天气有点儿冷，到处都是白茫茫的，什么都看不到，你喜欢各种颜色，对吧？你还喜欢像帕克它们那样毛绒绒的小动物，但那儿没有这些。”</p><p>“你看，”卡卡西及时地弯下腰接过话茬，温暖的掌心落在小姑娘头顶，“因为爱你，所以才一个人离开的。”</p><p>他看了看墓碑上定格的照片，接着偏过头柔声询问：</p><p>“原谅她好吗？”</p><p>爱丽丝长久地望着那块洁白的石头，无人知晓她那颗小小的心里在想些什么。良久之后，她拉住卡卡西和带土的手，轻轻点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“故事讲得不错，带土。”</p><p>回程路上，卡卡西从后视镜里瞥了一眼睡熟的爱丽丝，转而对副驾驶位置上的警察先生报以一笑。</p><p>“你这高高在上的语气一如既往的惹人讨厌。”</p><p>“我是发自真心的在夸你。”</p><p>带土撇了撇嘴角，露出一个“谁稀罕”的不屑表情。车窗敞开着，林荫道上的夏风不急不缓地吹进车内，气氛安然，连吵架拌嘴在这样的时刻里也显得十分柔软。生活中所有的烦恼似乎都随风而去，有那么一会儿，他们两个再没说什么，以多年前就有的默契安静地享受了重面现实前的最后一段路程。</p><p>“周一派出所会出面联络孤儿院。”汽车驶回城区后，带土率先开口打破沉默，声音放得很轻，“不过你真的不打算……”</p><p>“带土。”</p><p>卡卡西沉声喊道，握着方向盘的手指因过于用力而血色尽失。</p><p>“……什么都别说。”</p><p>话语的尾音近乎一声长长的叹息。带土露出了然的神色，抬手做了个到此为止的动作，不再多言。</p><p>周六他们在电话里有过一场短暂的交谈，是关于爱丽丝接下来该何去何从的问题。没有她生父的任何消息，也找不到能够收养她的血缘亲属，按照一贯安排，她将被送往孤儿院，一直待在那里，等待遇见一户能够收养她的陌生家庭，又或者长大到足以自立的年纪。早在上学伊始，他们就被教导过要在工作中抛开私人感情，但生而为人，四肢百骸流淌着温热的鲜血，他们终究做不到无动于衷。</p><p>对于把爱丽丝送到孤儿院这件事，卡卡西绝不会比他更好过。</p><p>带土不是没想过劝卡卡西收养爱丽丝，但这个念头只出现了一瞬，便被他强行从脑海中打消了。卡卡西有他自己的人生，即使现在他独身一人，可未来的某天，他会拥有一个家庭，以及他自己的孩子。到了最后，家人才是他永恒不变的牵绊，而其他人都只是生命历程中某一段路上短暂的同行者，就像他们曾一起驶过跨越半个城的漫长路程，最终还是要在某个路口分道扬镳，各自回去不同的地方。</p><p>每当思绪触及此事，压抑在胸口的那种沉闷情绪究竟是在替爱丽丝感到难过，亦或是出于别的什么原因，带土说不清楚。</p><p>不过现实并没有给他更多的思索时间，甚至没让他拨出那个电话——情况在新一周的凌晨时分陡然直下，始料未及。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土远远地瞧见卡卡西从病房里出来，于是转头向咨询台后面的护士礼貌一笑，匆匆穿过走廊里流动的人群向他走去。</p><p>“情况怎么样？”</p><p>“没事了，在里面睡觉呢。”卡卡西舒了口气，“不过有点儿肺炎的迹象，需要住院静养几天。”</p><p>“肺炎？”带土皱起眉头，随即想到昨天一路大开的车窗，表情一变，“不、不会是因为昨天吹风了吧……”</p><p>“我倒觉得不是。”卡卡西好笑地看了他一眼，示意他犯不着这么紧张，“……或许是终于放松下来了吧。”</p><p>爱丽丝一直有心事，对此卡卡西早就有所察觉。她很聪明，天生纤细敏感，这并不总是好事，因为她也许会因此承受太多不该在幼小年纪就背负的痛苦。除了周五下午因他的质问而宣泄过一次情绪之外，随后的一天里，爱丽丝仍如同往常一般回避着有关母亲的话题，直至昨天从墓园回来，卡卡西才隐约有种她终于不再纠结此事的直觉，为此还稍稍放了心。</p><p>不过事实证明他放心得太早了。</p><p>半夜被帕克连叫带扯地从睡梦中惊醒，赶到客房里时，卡卡西着实吓了一跳。爱丽丝躺在汗湿的枕头上，额头滚烫，呼吸急促，已经沉入了半昏迷的状态。</p><p>“什么时候来医院的？”带土透过病房门上的小窗口朝内张望，看见爱丽丝睡得很安稳，又扭头盯着卡卡西的脸，沉声问道。</p><p>“凌晨一点半。”</p><p>“才熬了半个晚上脸色就差成这样，果真是没用。”他看似嫌弃地说着，一边却抬手把拎着的塑料袋塞向卡卡西怀里，“……给。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“早饭啊。”似乎对他迟钝的反应不耐烦似的，带土恶声恶气地说道，“本来是给我自己买的，看你这样子估计也还没吃，让给你好了。”</p><p>“不用……”卡卡西推拒道。</p><p>带土往后退了一步，双手插进裤兜里，态度坚决。</p><p>“我在这儿看着，你吃完回去睡会儿，别等她醒过来再吓着她。”</p><p>“……你不去上班吗？”</p><p>“我请假了，反正今年的假期一次都还没用过……看什么看？这孩子现在还归我们派出所管，我当然有责任照顾她。”</p><p>说完这番话，宇智波带土低下头，似乎突然对自己的鞋尖产生了浓厚的兴趣。卡卡西没去戳穿他那点儿欲盖弥彰的遮掩，心里因这份别扭却熟悉的关怀浅浅地漾起涟漪。半个晚上折腾下来，即使医院有中央空调，他还是出了不少汗，确实需要回家冲个澡，换件衣服，再拿来一些必需品。</p><p>于是卡卡西不再拒绝，弯起眉眼露出一个放松的笑容。</p><p>“谢啦，带土。”</p><p>黑发男人满不在乎地冲他一挥手，头也不回地拧开病房的门，闪身走进去。卡卡西没有漏掉他微微染红的耳廓，心想即使过了十年，带土在这个问题上依然毫无长进——他从前似乎就不大听得了卡卡西向他真心道谢，每次都会害羞到耳朵泛红。</p><p>离开前卡卡西透过探视窗再度看了一眼带土朝着门的背影，低头从早餐袋里翻出一杯温度适中的牛奶，掀开盖子放心地喝了一口。</p><p>果然，没有加糖。</p><p> </p><p>爱丽丝需要在医院待上近一个星期，卡卡西在重新回到医院后，委婉地表达了希望照顾她到身体康复时再送她离开的意愿。身为此事负责人的警察先生借机嘲讽了一番他的优柔寡断，不过转头就把联络孤儿院的电话顺延到了下个周一。</p><p>派出所的工作似乎比卡卡西想象中轻松，因为他时不时地就能看见宇智波带土的身影出现在儿童病房里。对此，带土的原话是“一看你就没什么朋友，我勉为其难地来给你换个班，记得好好感激我”。他嘴硬心软的性格卡卡西一直都很了解，因此一笑了之。照顾病人是一件相当繁琐的事情，有带土帮忙，他的确轻松不少。</p><p>“不过，带土，”看着放在床头柜上包装精致的盒子，卡卡西禁不住有点儿头疼，“你来就来了，能不能别总是带这么多甜食？”</p><p>“甜食怎么了，她喜欢吃。”切着苹果的警察先生理直气壮地冲正在叠衣服的多年冤家翻翻眼睛，下一秒望向病床上的小家伙时又换上一脸笑容：“对吧，爱丽丝？”</p><p>“嗯！”小姑娘用力点点头，绽放出一个略显羞涩的甜笑。</p><p>很好，现在他们两个是一条战线上的了。卡卡西抑制住叹气的冲动，把叠好的衣服放进床底下的箱子。</p><p>自从发现爱丽丝在所有的口味中更偏爱甜味之后，带土和她的关系发展简直称得上一日千里。他本就有一股并未随着年龄增长而消失的孩子气，卡卡西记得当初社会实践课上，一行人去养老院，只有带土格外招老人家喜欢，没想到在小孩子身上同样有效。</p><p>站起身时，卡卡西正好看到带土从慰问品里拿出一块红豆糕塞进嘴里，瞬间感到后槽牙一阵发疼，虽然这仅是错觉。</p><p>“我是怕她蛀牙。”他重新拾起话题，满脸不赞同地说道。</p><p>“不会，你看我就没有。”带土张开嘴，隔着病床让卡卡西仔细看清楚。</p><p>“那是你天赋异禀。”</p><p>“那我还说她也天赋异禀呢。”</p><p>在这个问题上带土绝不可能让步。不知是不是由于话题总围绕爱丽丝打转的缘故，卡卡西觉得他和带土最近的对话趋势越来越低龄，事后偶尔回想起来，深感无法直视。为了避免重蹈覆辙，他息事宁人地摊开手，示意带土到此为止，然后转身去给一大一小两位甜食爱好者倒茶——往带土那杯茶里加蜂蜜的时候，卡卡西又一次错觉牙疼。</p><p>在他倒茶的空档，带土显然终于削好了苹果，卡卡西听见他神秘兮兮地让小家伙把眼睛闭起来，听他下令才能睁开。</p><p>两秒钟后，爱丽丝惊喜的叫声响彻病房。</p><p>“是小兔子！”女孩儿接过托盘，卡卡西偏头去看，发现上面整齐排列着四块儿切成兔子形状的苹果。</p><p>原来削苹果前非得找个遮挡是为了这个。卡卡西好笑地摇了摇头，半开玩笑地在心里感慨着这年头的警察不好当。带土并不知晓他的想法，投给他一个得意的眼神，仿佛在某场不知何时开始的比赛中赢过了他。</p><p>卡卡西强忍着笑：“你这样真的好吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“没什么，只是你上班要迟到了，警官。”</p><p>“……你个混蛋不早说！”</p><p> </p><p>八月的最后一天，爱丽丝终于获准出院。虽然在医院里待了将近一个星期，她整个人看起来却比住进去那会儿更开朗一些，这大概要归功于那位格外热心的警察先生。</p><p>而应爱丽丝的央求，警察先生在三十一号这天下午准时现身医院。不过哪怕爱丽丝不主动提出，带土也还是要来的。从前他觉得小孩子都是麻烦，但爱丽丝改变了这一观点——他跟她很投缘，并且开始觉得小家伙有种不同于其他事物的可爱之处。</p><p>这天爱丽丝情绪异常高昂，坐在床边等待卡卡西给她穿鞋子，两只悬在半空中的脚丫不停地前后摆动。她只在心情好时才会如此。</p><p>“这么开心？”带土站在一旁，一边帮她把腰后松开的裙带重新系好，一边低头问道。</p><p>“嗯！”爱丽丝笑得露出两排雪白细小的牙齿，圆眼睛都眯成了一条细缝，“因为今天就可以回家啦！”</p><p>带土看到卡卡西拿着鞋子的手一顿。他挑了挑眉梢，嘴角泄露出一丝等待好戏上演的笑意。</p><p>爱丽丝对两位大人各自的心思全然不知，仍旧兴高采烈地解释着自己的好心情：“回家之后就可以看到帕克它们了！还有很多很多故事书！”</p><p>“这样啊。”带土冲她眨眨眼睛，突然间换上意味深长的口气，“那就赶快回家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西把东西放进后备箱，盖上车后盖，抬眼却看到本该坐进车里的黑发警官站在车门旁，双手抱在胸前，一反常态地笑着朝他望过来。</p><p>“……你笑什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>“不，你这笑容明显是有什么。”卡卡西站在原地，冲着带土扬起眉梢。</p><p>“咳，其实我在等你向我咨询呢。”黑发警官放下胳膊，晃荡着步子朝他走过去，同时在“咨询”这个词上加重了语气。</p><p>卡卡西别开脸，没忍住一笑。看样子他已经知道他的想法了，不过……卡卡西瞥了一眼带土脸上迫不及待且不怀好意的笑容，清了清嗓子。</p><p>“我身份清白，无不良记录，经济状况上佳，唯一不符合条件的就是单身，但检方会优先考虑当事人的意见——只要爱丽丝愿意，我觉得收养她这件事其实并非很困难。”他偏过头，眼带笑意，一脸真挚地询问道：“我有什么地方说错了吗，警官？”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>宇智波带土看上去就像一只兴致勃勃等待着玩游戏，转瞬却被告知游戏结束，因而十分不高兴的猫，那张带着细碎伤痕、但仍显俊朗的面容显而易见地耷拉下来，两条细长的眉毛纠结成一团，黑眼睛里明明白白写着“优等生真他妈的讨人厌”。</p><p>“没错，完全没错。”他干巴巴地回道，“除了差个伴儿之外你一切条件都能打个优。”</p><p>不过警察先生随即意识到此番行为实在不符合大人的气度，飞快地调整好表情和语气，伸出手亲切友好地拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀。</p><p>“但是我会帮你的，放心。”</p><p>他抛下这句话，转身潇洒地走回车门旁，潇洒地拉开门坐进去，没有察觉身后的卡卡西一瞬间露出了恍惚的神色。</p><p> </p><p>回到书店后带土理所当然地多留了一会儿，甚至还负责了这天的晚饭。</p><p>爱丽丝住院期间，他来帮卡卡西取过几次东西，喂过两次狗，对厨房的构造已经一清二楚了。小姑娘得知他会做饭，虽然懂事地没有直接提出要求，但渴望的眼神仍出卖了她的心思。于是宇智波带土毫不客气地将屋主轰出厨房，亲自准备了一顿颇为丰盛的料理，顺便给八条狗改善了一番狗粮之外的生活。</p><p>晚饭过后卡卡西给爱丽丝洗了澡，接着把她拜托给带土照看，自己则下到一楼，赶在打烊前向在店里打工的营业员询问前几天的情况，关闭店门后又仔细查看了柜台处的报单。一系列工作忙完后，时间已经流逝了三个小时，卡卡西这才想起来楼上还有客人，赶忙匆匆回到二楼。</p><p>站在玄关处可以看到客厅亮着灯，屋内一片寂静，听不到任何人声。卡卡西放轻脚步走进去，偌大的客厅里只剩下带土一人，斜倚在沙发靠背上，似乎是睡着了。他走到爱丽丝的房间查看了小姑娘的状况，确认她正沉浸在甜美的梦乡之中后，轻手轻脚地退到屋外，转而走向沙发上另一个纹丝不动的人影。</p><p>“带土？”他试探地叫道。</p><p>带土的呼吸十分平缓，睫毛安静地垂在眼睛上，看样子睡得很沉，听不见外界细微的动静。</p><p>他大概也累得够呛。</p><p>卡卡西抿起嘴角无声地笑了笑。理智告诉卡卡西，他现在应该伸手把带土摇醒，让他到客房里去睡——事实上他也的确照此做了，但本该伸向带土肩头的手半途中不受控制地拐了个弯儿，最终如一片鸿毛般轻柔地落在男人耳鬓的黑发上。</p><p>一会儿就好，他想着，这是最后一次了。</p><p> </p><p>凡事都有因果，这个世界上不存在毫无缘由的开始，亦或结束。关于十年前那场突然消失，旗木卡卡西同样有着自认为充分的理由，尽管这个理由并不是宇智波带土在重逢那晚指出的所谓自责，而是一个更为简单，同时又无比复杂的事实——</p><p>他爱他。</p><p>爱一个人并没有错，但卡卡西从带土对那位美丽温柔的实习校医表露出好感的第一天起，就知道自己的感情注定无法见光。他的自控力一向过人，隐藏起多余的情感，以朋友的身份留在心爱之人身边，亲近但不逾距，对他而言并不是一件困难的事情。可是不曾想，二十岁那年的地震改变了一切。</p><p>前往墓园凭吊森川真希那天，爱丽丝的沉默唤起了埋藏在他心底的久远而晦涩的体验。三岁的孩子并不懂得什么叫作“死亡”，但她一定明白什么是“失去”——那是一种疼痛，一种刻骨铭心的脆弱，眼睁睁地看着珍视的一切渐行渐远，却无力挽回。彼时他们躺在碎石堆下，卡卡西呼喊带土的名字，却听不见回答。在那个黑暗狭窄的世界里，他能够感受到生命力和温度渐渐从带土身上流走，而他无能为力。</p><p>他差一点儿就永远失去他了。</p><p>自那以后，他发现自己引以为傲的自控力在带土面前开始溃不成军。第无数次无法自抑地挨近病床上那张面孔时，卡卡西意识到事情必须做个了结。</p><p>他本以为时间能够冲淡一切，但现实并非如此。再度见到宇智波带土时，情况不仅没有任何好转，反而越发不妙了。</p><p>三个小时之前，卡卡西和带土一起站在厨房里洗碗，爱丽丝在他们背后的客厅里和狗群玩耍。孩子的笑声，偶尔响起的犬吠，和料理台上细细的水流声混在一起，让卡卡西禁不住产生了一种错觉，仿佛他们是真正意义上的一家人，生活一直如此般模样，而那些独自一人的时光仅仅是他的臆想。</p><p>这样的错觉并不是第一次占据他的大脑。儿童病房里那些欢声笑语的时刻，他看着带土和爱丽丝打闹成一团，两双同样圆亮的黑眼睛盛着笑意一同朝他望过来，无法不去希冀时间就此定格。他开始幻想某个不可能存在的未来，甚至为此犯下了一个错误。</p><p> </p><p>指尖下的触感顺滑而细腻，让人欲罢不能。带土的头发总是剪的很短，看起来好像很扎手，实则并非如此，如同主人的性格似的，看似带刺，一旦深入了解，就会发现里面裹着一颗善良且柔软的心。</p><p>正因如此，他才会深陷其中。</p><p>卡卡西出神地想着，目光划过带土比醒时多了几分柔软的睡容，接着落在带土下唇瓣三分之一位置处的细小疤痕上。那是当年的地震留给带土的伤痕之一，比唇色稍深一些，看起来就像刚刚咬过的齿痕，透出一股隐忍的气概。带土也确实有咬下唇的习惯，思考时，赌气时，强忍泪水时。卡卡西不知道从专业的角度来分析这一行为有何结果，他只觉得带土下意识地选择了将疼痛施于己身，每每看见都会隐约心痛。</p><p>原本停驻在耳后的手指仿佛有了意识，沿着带土的脸颊一路下滑，然后抚摸那道伤疤。如同受到了某种蛊惑，卡卡西弯下腰凑近过去，轻轻地，轻轻地吻在了它。</p><p>有一件事情无人知晓：他曾偷吻过带土，就在不久前。</p><p>那天卡卡西走进病房，发现爱丽丝正在午睡，而带土趴在病床一侧小憩，乌黑的头发落在白色床单上，宛如一副不染纤尘的画。也许是那天阳光穿过薄纱洒落的方式太过温柔，也许是噙在带土嘴角的安然浅笑太过美好，总之那一刻卡卡西忘记了所有，情不自禁地走过去，情不自禁地吻了他。</p><p>唇上的感触一如彼时，柔软，湿润，温热。但卡卡西只停留了短短一瞬便离开了。同样的错误不能犯三次，哪怕这是最后的机会，他也不打算放纵自己。灼伤般迟缓的疼痛从唇瓣蔓延至内心深处，哀伤的情绪开始缓慢沸腾。他深深地望了一眼那张睡容，起身正准备去洗把脸，手腕却被人一把抓住——</p><p>宇智波带土直直地望着他，黑眼睛清澈见底，毫无半分睡意。</p><p>“现行。”黑发警官沉声说道，语气中暗含一股把证据拍在罪犯面前时的威严，“……第二次了。”</p><p>震惊和心悸的感觉达到顶峰后反而归于平静，卡卡西露出一个苦笑，十分佩服自己的头脑在此时仍能理性运转，分析情况，甚至还开得出玩笑：</p><p>“……钓鱼执法是违规的，警官。”</p><p> </p><p>客厅里的空气似乎停止了流动，气氛僵滞，夏夜的晚风从敞开的移门外吹进来，没有起到任何缓解作用。</p><p>“你为什么要这么做？”带土坐正身姿，右手依然抓着卡卡西的手腕，神色喜怒莫辩。</p><p>在他森严的注视下，卡卡西感到一阵虚弱无力。</p><p>人果然不能做亏心事，他自嘲地想道。但这样的结果甚至可以算作意料之中。他的心跳得很平稳，相比起十年前的悄然离去，眼下或许是个契机，好让他能做到真正意义上的了结——既然如此，所有的一切便无需继续隐瞒，卡卡西摊开底牌：</p><p>“因为我爱你。”他甚至微微笑起来，“还能有别的答案么。”</p><p>手腕上的钳制产生了一瞬间的动摇，带土似乎根本没有考虑过这种可能性，眼里的情绪晃动起来，微微抿紧了嘴角。但这并不妨碍他联想到其他问题，重新论证过往的某个答案。</p><p>“莫非……”</p><p>“是。”卡卡西闭了闭眼睛，“这才是我离开的原因。”</p><p>“你大可不必——”</p><p>“我必须这么做。”</p><p>又是一阵沉默。</p><p>“……我不明白。”带土紧紧皱起眉头，自下而上望向他的眼神里写满迷惑和反对，“就算你说出来……”</p><p>“你总是把事情想得那么简单，带土。”卡卡西再一次打断他，点到为止的对话让他不禁有些烦躁，碎发下目光陡然锐利，“是，我可以告诉你，然后呢？”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>“没有然后了。你喜欢野原老师，非常喜欢她，但重点不是你已经有了喜欢的人，而是那是女人！我当然知道性取向这种东西有可能改变，可即使不再是她，你还会喜欢上别的女人——我试探过了，还记得那晚的谈话吗？你的女朋友，虽然你们现在已经分手了。 ”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>“退一万步讲，告白，被你拒绝，说着以后还是朋友，毕业后保持联络，过上三五年或许还会成为你婚礼上的伴郎——这种事情我做不到，打从我们活下来的那天起，我就再也不可能做得到了。我没办法只是站在一旁看着你，而不去触碰你，拥抱你，吻你，甚至更进一步——鉴于我十分钟前的举动，你应该已经有所了解了。冒犯了你真的很抱歉，但我必须坦白，这种事情我并不是现在才想做的，十年前我就有这样的想法，并且不止于此。你以为我不想留在你身边吗？我他妈的当然想！可是我不能！我清楚自己是个什么样的人，所以只要我还爱你，就决不能留下，因为我会伤害到你，或早或晚。”</p><p>卡卡西鲜少有感情爆发的时候，当一些话语可说也可不说，他通常选择后者。不过吐露心声这件事到头来比他想象中容易得多，相比剖开表皮，把心脏掏出来给人看这样鲜血淋淋的形容，那感觉更像是一座满容的蓄水池突然之间被人凿开一个小口，水流自身拥有的力量足以让它们冲破桎梏，倾泻而出。</p><p>现在他已经毫无保留了。</p><p>“……带土，”半晌之后，卡卡西挤出一个苦涩的笑容，被攥紧的左手腕开始用力挣脱钳制，“就让我走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>所以那不是错觉，他还是要走。宇智波带土想道。</p><p>如果不是因为爱丽丝的事情绊住了脚步，旗木卡卡西大约在他们重逢的第二天，便会如一场稍纵即逝的梦境般再度消失，而那句再见也的确会成为永别。现在他显然没办法做到悄无声息的离去，不过带土相信他能够找出一个无懈可击的理由，在某个晴朗的日子里带着爱丽丝和他的宠物们，跟在一辆隶属于搬家公司的卡车后面绝尘而去，再不回头。</p><p>当旗木卡卡西狠下心的时候，没人知道他能对他自己残忍到何种地步。</p><p>也正是因此，宇智波带土才格外庆幸一件事。</p><p>那天在医院里，午后光线明媚地照进病房内，经过中央空调的过滤后散去了炎热，只留下温暖和舒适。爱丽丝在这样的光线下睡得很安然，他看着她，突然间跟着犯起困来，于是趴在床畔小憩。意识朦胧之中，开门的声音惊醒了他，但他立刻又听出紧接着响起的是卡卡西的脚步声，因而没有动作，也没有睁开眼睛，打算就这样惬意地享受一会儿安眠的余韵，哪知道十几秒钟后，有什么柔软温热的东西印上了他的唇角。</p><p>假如那个时候他真的睡着了，又或者早早地起身向卡卡西打招呼，或许那些关于再次分别的猜测就将最终演变为现实。带土无法想象到了那个时候，他的生活又会变成怎样一番模样——早在十年前他就发现了，在“生活”这个存在中，自己那位相看两厌的室友不知不觉中占据了过多的比重，以至于当他突然消失之后，剩余的部分也变得摇摇欲坠。</p><p>带土意识到自己对卡卡西的执念超出了朋友该有的范围，是在那场改变一切的地震之后。</p><p>先前他们一起从墓园回来的路上，卡卡西夸他故事讲得不错，但只有带土自己知道，那其实并非全部是在讲故事。他告诉爱丽丝，那个很远的地方——死后的世界——有些冷，天地间除了苍茫的白色之外再无其他。他知道这是真的，因为他曾到过那里。</p><p>这倒不是说死而复生的事情的确存在于现实世界，事实上，那时候带土更接近生死边缘，站在两者的交接线上，必须迈出一步，而这一步将决定他此后的命运。据说人在临死前感到的最难以割舍之物，往往就是最为喜爱之物；最不舍别离之人，往往就是最为眷恋之人。不过那个时刻里带土并不知晓这些，也不曾考虑更多，他只是看着眼前白茫茫的世界，意识到死亡逐渐逼近，然后蓦地想起了卡卡西。</p><p>如果他就这样死去，卡卡西那家伙大概一辈子都会活在自责里。虽然他总是骂他冷漠高傲，不近人情，但是他知道，在无谓的外表下，那家伙有着一颗温柔的心。</p><p>于是他想着，哪怕只有几分钟也好，他想回去，回到卡卡西身边，告诉他不要哭，不要自责，好好活下去，一切所为他都心甘情愿。</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”宇智波带土断然拒绝道，“你不能再走了。”</p><p>察觉到右手中属于另一个人的手腕正用力抽离，带土加大力道，重新攥紧手掌。</p><p>“以前你总是笨蛋笨蛋的叫我，如今看来你也不是多聪明。”他仰起脸，视线穿过闷热的夏日空气和几缕银色发丝，直直地望进卡卡西的眼睛里。</p><p>“……带土？”卡卡西似乎理解不了这个发展，难得茫然地回望他。</p><p>“我骗你的。”</p><p>“什么……”</p><p>“谈过女朋友又分手的事情，我骗你的。”带土深吸了一口气，“……我没谈过女朋友。”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>银发男人僵立在沙发前，没有说话，微微瞠大的眼眸里似乎包含着无数疑问，万语千言，以及一抹骤然亮起的期待。他的眼神让带土终于维持不住冷静镇定的形象，指尖颤抖的同时却也再度确认了一件事情。</p><p>十年来太阳东升西落，四季轮回流转，他却一直站在原地，难以放手。彼时他不想承认这一点，于是选择了逃避。但或早或晚，他总要直面这个问题，找出答案。尽管个中缘由深究起来似乎无比复杂，可到头来，那其实是一个再简单不过的事实，简单到只用三个字就能够解释清楚——</p><p>他爱他。</p><p>“……总是想着你这家伙跑到哪里去了，早晚要找到你，哪有空余去考虑别人的事情。”</p><p>无需提醒，宇智波带土知道这句话在多大程度上等同于告白。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>墙上挂钟的秒针滴滴答答地走了一圈，又一圈。</p><p>宇智波带土认为他已经把话说得足够清楚了。虽然过去常常对卡卡西的天才称号表现出堪称偏执的不服，但那并不意味着他真的对卡卡西的智商抱有过怀疑。所以当下时刻，带土相信以对方的理解能力，判断出那句委婉表达背后的深层含义绝不该是一件困难的事情。</p><p>然而实际情况是，卡卡西一动不动地站了两分钟，面部流露的表情难得一遇——他微微皱着眉，嘴角收紧了一些，睫毛扇动的频率异常缓慢，望向带土的目光就好像他正在注视的不是一个疑似向他告白了的老朋友，而是一个横空出世、前所未见的巨大谜题，他窥见了答案，却由于震惊过度而不敢相信。</p><p>瞧见他这幅模样，带土原本有些害羞和紧张的心情反而放松下来。能让一个天才大脑当机，某种意义上也算了不起的成就了。他眨眨眼睛，语带揶揄地打破静默：</p><p>“傻了么——”</p><p>尾音在半空中滑稽地升了个调，戛然而止。</p><p>大约终于从他的声音里找回了短暂消失的理智，卡卡西就着被他攥住手腕的姿势，左手一个翻转，反手握住他的小臂，猛然发力将他从沙发上拽了起来。</p><p>毫不在意他的打趣，旗木卡卡西一言不发，用力将他搂入怀中。</p><p> </p><p>尽管被吻过两次，有过猜测，十分钟前还倾听了对方如同山洪暴发一般的感情倾诉，但事实上，带土并没有对“卡卡西爱着自己”这件事产生多少实感。他们分别的岁月太久，而相伴走过的那些年里，争吵和赌气则占去了大半时间，即使那股青涩的情愫曾偶有流露，最终仍淹没在了喧嚣平淡的日常生活之中。</p><p>直到他落入卡卡西的怀抱。</p><p>这个拥抱里蕴含着太多太多未曾诉诸言语的感情，如同一片深沉而广阔的海，温柔地将他拥裹其中。</p><p>“带土……”</p><p>隐约带有颤抖的呼唤略过空气，通过彼此紧挨的身躯直达心底，那一瞬间，宇智波带土竟然感到微微鼻酸起来。他轻轻呼了口气，抬起垂在身侧的手臂，略显生疏、但异常坚定地将它们环在卡卡西的背上。这样一个脆弱外露的卡卡西让带土忍不住有点儿心疼，十分认真地思索了当年的行为究竟给卡卡西造成了多么深刻的影响，才会让他在当下时刻显得如此难以置信。</p><p>接下来他搞不好会问这是不是在做梦。带土暗自猜测着，停在对方背上的手下意识地轻轻拍打了两下，宛如无声的安慰。</p><p>仿佛是为了印证他的想法，垫在他肩膀上的银色脑袋轻微地动了动，紧接着，空旷的客厅中响起一声疑问。</p><p>“你是从哪儿学来欲擒故纵这一招的？”</p><p>“不是做梦……咦？”</p><p>带土显然猜错了对话的内容，又或者低估了卡卡西。</p><p>就在他出神思索的短短几秒内，卡卡西已然稳住了心神，头脑敏锐地觉察出整个过程中至关重要，同时又显得有那么一丝不同寻常的环节。他相信第一次偷吻被发现是个意外，但第二次，带土明显是故意摆出姿态来等他上钩。尚未清楚背后真相之时，他仅仅以为这一行为正如对方所说，目的是抓个“现行”，好让他无可反驳。但在知晓对方心意的此刻，卡卡西开始觉得那更像是一种为了确认某件事情而进行的试探。</p><p>“我可不认为你能自己想出来这种办法，”他收紧搂在带土腰间的胳膊，似笑非笑地补上半句话，“凭借为零的恋爱经验。”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>“逃避没用。”</p><p>“……我从你店里顺了一本书……不许笑！”带土没好气地说道，在卡卡西看不见的地方翻了个白眼。</p><p>这件事严格追究起来还是卡卡西的错。</p><p>那天在医院，唇角被另一个温热柔软的物体轻触，倏然即逝，带土震惊之余不由得怀疑那是否是半梦半醒间的幻觉，又或者是他错把卡卡西的手指当成了唇瓣，毕竟“帮忙抹掉嘴角的食物残渣”的猜测听起来要比“被旧友偷吻”靠谱多了。不过，由于怀揣着一点儿不足为外人道的心思，带土倒没有彻底否认后者发生的可能。但他又不能直接揪住卡卡西的衣领问你为什么偷亲我，万一发现是误会，那么后半生他大约再没脸见卡卡西了。</p><p>进退两难之际，不知怎的，带土居然朦朦胧胧地想起来一句劝学的古话——若是当年劝他多读书却屡次失败的老师知道了，不知是会感到欣慰，亦或是无言以对——反正找不出更好的选择，于是那晚来书店帮卡卡西取东西时，他便从一层最为显眼的展架下顺手抽了一本书。</p><p>“不过那本书到底怎么回事？看名字叫亲热战术我还以为是教程一类的，结果它——你还笑！”</p><p>提及此事本就不大高兴，当下听见耳后再度传来沉闷的笑声，带土愈发火大，试图挣开卡卡西的怀抱正面表示愤怒，奈何对方的胳膊丝毫不肯放松，甚至又压着他的背朝里按了按。</p><p>“封皮上可是有好好标明年龄限制的。”卡卡西的语气里仍含着笑。</p><p>“我那不是没看见么。”带土把下巴垫在卡卡西的肩膀上，面色一红，很快又想到了什么，侧过头盯着卡卡西后脑勺上翘起的银发，发出不满的控诉：“不过有谁会给十八禁小说做那么大一个展台，还放在书店正中央？”</p><p>“这可是我最喜欢的系列作收尾作品，当然要好好对待了。”</p><p>“……你居然喜欢这种书？！”</p><p>“为什么不呢？”卡卡西反问道，“感情足够真挚，新加入的推理元素也很出彩，结局当然十分圆满——案件水落石出，有情人终成眷属。”</p><p>说最后半句话时，卡卡西似乎微微偏过了头，语调里带着意有所指的低沉。带土感到一阵潮湿灼热的气息扑在耳廓上，忍不住瑟缩了一下，脸颊上骤然泛起一股热意——而他大约也正是被这股热意冲昏了头脑，才会在卡卡西终于松开胳膊，表示夜色已深、该送他回家休息了的时候，脱口而出一句：</p><p>“这就完了？”</p><p> </p><p>带土发誓这句话没有任何特殊意思，他只是单纯地表达一下疑问。</p><p>虽然带土从没想过事情要按照某种非常俗套的路数——比如亲热战术里描绘的那种——飞速发展，但卡卡西话里隐约透出的赶人意味让他着实有些在意。如果没记错的话，不足半个钟头以前，卡卡西尚十分少见且难掩激动地抖落了一大段心里话，其中有几句换种说法恐怕还得标注上年龄分级——没谈过恋爱不代表他连这个都不懂——然而在心意相通，甚至还黏黏糊糊地搂搂抱抱了十分钟之后，对方反倒像终于找回自制力似的，颇有风度地准备送他回家。</p><p>不过眼下那点儿在意显得不怎么重要了。</p><p>一只手停在后脑勺上，脊背紧紧抵着坚硬的木门，肩胛骨的位置传来一些轻微的疼痛，眼前是卡卡西近在咫尺的面容。这场景像极了半个月前重逢那晚，只不过两人站位对调，地点从一楼书架换成了二楼卧室。带土记得卡卡西拽住他的胳膊走向卧室时，虽然步伐稍快，但仍冷静得不忘关掉客厅的灯。可是当卧室的门被力度适中地打开又关上后，他本能地察觉到一股炽热且危险的气氛，紧接着，一个吻迎面落下。</p><p>不同于前两次的匆忙与浅尝辄止，这个吻来得格外漫长，缠绵的表象之下暗藏侵略。口腔里不属于他的另一个舌头温柔但不容拒绝地扫荡过每一个角落，仿佛要留下印记，宣告所有权。来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角滴落，带土下意识地向后仰头，以寻求喘息的机会，但此举只是让他往后脑勺上那只手的掌心里陷得更深了一些。对方的五指穿过他的短发，指腹微微用力贴在发丝深处，用一股不同于唇上用力到几乎产生麻痹感的轻柔力度缓缓摩挲。</p><p>三十一岁的年纪却被另一个男人吻到喘不过气的地步，怎么想都有点儿丢人。带土松开手指，放过了卡卡西身上黑色T恤已然惨不忍睹的边缘，转而不甘示弱地环住他的脖颈，瞅准时机用力吻了回去。</p><p>卡卡西在两人交缠的唇齿间发出一声近乎懊恼的低吼。</p><p>从卧室门到床侧的几步路，带土走得踉踉跄跄。继被吻到喘不过气之后又半是被迫地发现自己还被吻到了腿软，这已经不是丢不丢人的问题，而是有多丢人的问题了。不过他没有空余思索更多，卡卡西牵着他停在床畔，然后伸出一条腿在他的膝盖内侧极富技巧地绊了一下。</p><p>本就发软的双腿再也支撑不住，带土向后倒进柔软的被褥里。</p><p>倒下的过程映射进脑海，如同一场电影的慢镜头，实际不足一秒的时间仿佛被拉长数百倍，往昔记忆乍现，与现实微妙地重叠。带土恍惚以为回到了大学时代，擒拿格斗课上，他和卡卡西分在一组，无论能撑多少个回合，他最终都赢不过卡卡西，每次训练都无一例外地被撂倒在垫子上。而每当此时，他不近人情的搭档就会一改平日的淡漠，露出一个有些得意又有些矜持的生动笑容，弯腰向他伸出一只手，等待着他把手放入掌心。</p><p>带土从未言及，虽然很不喜欢输掉的感觉，但看到那个笑容时，他又会想，输掉好像也不是那么糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西欺身再度衔住带土的唇瓣，看出来他小小的跑了神，吻里因而带上了一丝不满，以及强势的存在感。带土在他身下发出了细碎的喘息，卡卡西忍不住微微抿了抿嘴角，接着空出一只手，摸索着去解带土胸前的衬衫扣子。</p><p>卧室里没有开灯，仅有夏夜的星光透过落地窗洒进屋内，如水般流淌。那层深蓝色的冰冷光芒笼罩在带土脸上，好像忽然之间染上了温度，变得黏稠暧昧，随着他轻阖眼眸上纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动。卡卡西在极近的位置着迷地看了一会儿，然后松开他的嘴巴，抬起上半身，注视起他逐渐裸露在空气中的胸膛。</p><p>带土依旧闭着眼睛，一只手搭在卡卡西游移在他胸前的手上，似乎对衣服扣子被人一颗一颗解开的状况感到无措，想抗拒却又知道不该抗拒。他的额前和鼻尖上渗出一层薄汗，细长的眉毛困扰地纠结在一起，有些红肿的嘴唇微微颤抖着。这样不自觉的纯情反应让卡卡西不由自主地滚动了一下喉结，本就闷热的夏日空气逐步升温，开始烧融脑海里仅剩的理智。他没有欣赏太久，数秒钟后再度俯下身，舌尖贴合在带土的锁骨上。</p><p>温度偏高的皮肤细腻而紧实，因白天的活动而覆盖着一层汗液干涸后遗留的浅淡咸味儿，啃咬之间感受得到微微的弹力。他大概要迷恋这个味道和触感一辈子了。卡卡西漫无目的地想着，唇舌下移，把带土右边的乳头含进了嘴里。</p><p>大约是口腔中高温的湿气和来回滑动的舌头带来的刺激过于冲击，带土的身体猛然弹动了一下。黑发男人紧接着发出一声呜咽般的短促尖叫：</p><p>“不行！”</p><p>伸进卡卡西发窝里的五指骤然收拢，像是受到了惊吓一样，想要把他的脑袋从胸前推开。卡卡西并不在意他没什么威胁性的力道，仍旧舔吻吮吸着他的乳头，左手沿着敞开的衣服缝隙抚摸他的身体。</p><p>指腹下突然触摸到的粗糙感让卡卡西蓦地找回了一丝清明，他停下动作，直起身体，把带土的衬衣彻底扯离，借着明亮的星光看清了那些过往的印记。</p><p>带土右半边身躯上盘踞着几道缝合后留下的伤疤，卡卡西知道这些伤，只是他离开的时候，这些伤口上还裹着纱布。他抬手一一抚摸过那些伤疤，脑海中浮现出鲜血淋淋的记忆，彼时的疼痛一点一点地……</p><p>“我不想看到你这样。”</p><p>一只手突然地覆盖住他的眼睛，带土的声音里还有几分未平复的喘息，但语气强硬，透露出一股毫不退让的气势。</p><p>带土的关怀永远都来得如此别扭。明明温柔到不希望他为此自责，却非要把一句安慰的话说得如同冷硬的命令。</p><p>眼睛上的手掌沁着一层细汗，潮湿地贴在皮肤上，舒服的熨烫感从眼部一直传到心间，奇妙地抚慰了一切伤痛。卡卡西柔和地笑了笑，抬手将他的手拉下来，递到嘴边烙下一吻，双眸里只剩下爱意和情欲。</p><p>“遵命。”</p><p> </p><p>接下来的事情有些超乎带土的想象范围。</p><p>他的上衣不知道什么时候不翼而飞了，而裤子眼看着也岌岌可危。在卡卡西密集的细吻和四处煽风点火的手指的干扰下，他的思绪一片混乱，大脑运转的速度跟着慢了许多。因此，直到西装裤拉链大敞，对方的一只手甚至已经从后腰的位置探进衣内来回爱抚，带土才后知后觉地意识到，打从一开始，主导权就一直掌握在卡卡西手里。</p><p>还没有彻底罢工的头脑断断续续地运作起来，带土一边制止住卡卡西落在他腰侧的吻，一边艰难地发出疑问：</p><p>“等等……我在下面？”</p><p>直到今晚之前，带土做梦都没想过自己有一天会和一个男人上床，自然也就不可能有兴趣去了解同性情侣之间做爱的问题。不过警察这行干得久了，就会发现世界之大无奇不有，什么样的事情都能碰上。与自身意愿无关，他总归捎带着知道了一些东西。虽说性取向归根结底是个人的选择，但彼时带土也曾不可免俗地疑惑过，一个男人对着另一个男人，究竟要怎么样才会硬得起来。</p><p>不过……带土瞥了一眼自己下半身，发现仅靠一层内裤显然不足以掩盖两腿间状况的同时悲哀地认识到，恐怕从此以后，这个问题再也算不上一个问题了。</p><p>卡卡西似乎对他知道上下之分的事情感到很意外，但讶异的表情只维持了一秒钟，银发男人转瞬露出一抹玩味的笑容，语气低沉：</p><p>“第一次就用骑乘式会很辛苦吧。”</p><p>“……骑乘？”	</p><p>带土明显对情事只知其一不知其二。他生有一双轮廓圆润的黑眼睛，并没有随着年龄的增长而变得刻薄世故，永远保留着一丝纯粹的天真。每当他对某事感到疑惑，睁圆眼睛望过来，都会流露出一股小动物般的可爱。这也是卡卡西早年就喜欢逗弄他的原因之一。眼下虽是个大好时机，但卡卡西总还算记得他们是在床上，惹得带土恼羞成怒的话，谁更不好过尚有待衡量。</p><p>于是他微微一笑，目光幽深地注视着身下的黑发男人：“……以后你会知道的。”</p><p>带土对这个模棱两可的回答十分不满意，撇撇嘴角还想再说些什么，却被卡卡西钩扯住他内裤边缘的手指尽数堵了回去。</p><p>“现在，你有更重要的事情要考虑。”</p><p>“什么……”</p><p>对即将发生的事情模糊不清的预感让带土突然间口干舌燥，羞耻感和一股莫名奇妙的期待混杂成一团明亮的火光，烧得头脑一片昏沉。朦胧中他看见卡卡西嘴角的笑意突然从温柔化为轻佻，对方本就低沉的音色沙哑地响起，平添几分性感，在星光点点的夜色里搅动起暧昧的波纹：</p><p>“我。”</p><p> </p><p>简直如同被逼到了某种绝境。</p><p>卡卡西的手指裹上来时，带土发出了一声不知是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟。从内裤的束缚中跳脱出来的性器硬得发胀，顶端分泌的液体不住下滑，又被对方的手指接住，当作润滑剂一般在整根器官上反复套弄。过于频繁的摩擦使那些透明的爱液渐渐变得浓稠黏浊，在手指和性器之间发出黏腻的水声。</p><p>“不……你不能……”</p><p>略显粗糙的指腹划过铃口，快感一瞬间攀上了一个小小的高峰，带土闭上眼睛呜咽，感到泪水不受控制地沾湿了睫毛。对方似乎受到了某种激励，另一只手也跟着探到他的下身处，和阴茎上稍显粗暴的力度不同，极近温柔地抚弄着他的睾丸。</p><p>作为一个正常男人，免不了会有需要纾解生理需求的时候，带土也不例外。此刻覆盖在性器上那双手的动作，和自慰相比，并没有多出什么特殊的技巧，带来的快感却大不相同，每一次摩擦都让本就肿胀的器官变得更为坚硬，前端吐露出更多的液体。如果并非技巧的缘故，那么这份超乎寻常的感官冲击大约只能用另一个理由来解释——</p><p>因为那是旗木卡卡西。</p><p>阖上眼帘后本该一片漆黑的视野里亮起五彩的斑点，身体似乎永无止境地烧灼起来，思绪在由内向外扩散的高温里像块巧克力似的融化成一滩黏稠的液体，随着某个人的手指轻轻搅动……</p><p>那是卡卡西的手。</p><p>他知道对方长着怎样的一双手。白皙，十指纤长，指甲总是剪得不长不短，一丝不苟，骨节并不突出，看起来有种恰到好处的文雅，但隐藏着惊人的力量。视觉暂时封闭，其他感官异常活跃，浑身上下的每一个细胞仿佛在这个时刻集体兴奋起来，一切细微的感触都被无限放大，他能够在脑海中描摹出卡卡西在他胯间的所有动作，听得见卡卡西发出的每一声粗重的呼吸。卡卡西滴落在他小腹上的汗水。卡卡西抚过他大腿内侧的手心的温度。</p><p>卡卡西。卡卡西。卡卡西。</p><p>“卡卡西……”</p><p>带土并不知道自己发出了一声呻吟般的微弱呼唤。那一刻世间万物全都化作一个名字，随着骤增的快感和一道耀眼白光，将他毫无保留地吞没其中。</p><p> </p><p>“舒服到失神了吗，警官？”</p><p>卡卡西伸出没有沾染到精液的左手，抹去带土眼角渗出的泪水，指尖在汗湿的右脸颊处多徘徊了一会儿。</p><p>“……说得好像不是你的错一样，”带土从高潮中回过神，虚弱地翻了个白眼，“……奸商。”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>他大约不知道这句回应听起来有多像调情。卡卡西微微一怔，眸光越发幽深。</p><p>事实上带土的确不知道，他只是想针对那句恶趣味似的调侃作出回击。稍稍平复高潮的余韵后，他总算能重新运转起自己的大脑，对眼前的情况作出判断。和裸露着上半身、胯间一片狼藉的他不同，卡卡西仍然衣衫完整，除了手上的痕迹和隆起一块的休闲裤之外，几乎看不出他跟这件事有多大关系。</p><p>带土霎时觉得心理不平衡起来，暗想着那句奸商果然没骂错，卡卡西实在是太狡猾了。他用力瞪了银发男人一眼，支起上半身往对方腰间探手：</p><p>“你怎么还穿着……还穿着衣服？”</p><p>尚未来得及摸到对方的衣角，他就被一股稍显粗暴的力度重新推回被褥之间。</p><p>“——别乱动！”</p><p>卡卡西急促地低吼了一声，身体倏地紧绷起来。</p><p>带土是个搞不清状况的笨蛋，他根本不知道，只是看着他在自己身下喘息呻吟，他就快要达到高潮了。卡卡西半是焦躁半是无奈地露出一个苦笑，深深吸了口气，试图平复体内沸腾的冲动，但立刻就发现这是个错误的举动——空气中漂浮着一股特别的味道，不用想也知道这股味道因何产生，放在当下简直和催情剂没什么两样。而带土还在不满地瞪着他，殊不知自己脸颊上潮红未褪，黑眼睛因先前的高潮和泪水显得一片湿润。</p><p>从一开始就致力于烧融他脑海里仅存理智的那股高温似乎快要成功了，他几乎能听到某根弦逐渐崩断的声音。</p><p>“……我本来不打算今晚就做到这个地步的，”卡卡西垂下头，妥协似地叹了口气，再度开口时语调格外低沉，“……家里没有润滑剂，也没有安全套。”</p><p>“结果你一而再，再而三地引诱我。”</p><p>都说了那不是引诱！</p><p>带土很想大声反驳回去，但他有点儿力不从心。这倒不是因为他在心虚，而是因为，在意料不到的情况下，他突然获悉了半小时前，站在客厅里脱口而出的那句疑问的答案。带土很早以前就知道卡卡西是个心思缜密的人，考虑问题永远都很周到，且一旦涉及到他，对方的考量还会更加细致。而这一切大约正是因为一个非常简单的理由——他很珍视他。</p><p>好不容易才回到正常速度的心脏又开始在胸腔里加速跳动。</p><p>“……我又不介意。”</p><p>片刻之后，宇智波带土小声嘟哝了一句，眼神躲闪着避开卡卡西的注视。尽管如此，他依然能够感受到另一个人的气息逐渐逼近，而后耳畔传来一句气息不稳的低喃：</p><p>“……这回可是你的错。”</p><p> </p><p>带土甚至不知道卡卡西是什么时候脱掉衣服的。</p><p>等他终于从又一个漫长的吻和又一阵密集的抚慰中缓过神，原本挂在腿弯上的内裤已经连同他最为心爱的那条西装裤一起消失，而卡卡西身上的T恤和休闲裤也已经不知所踪了。裸裎相对是件比想象中更加羞耻的事情，他几乎不敢抬眼去看卡卡西，只好侧过头，把红得发烫的脸半埋进被子。</p><p>卡卡西的手沾着他再度硬挺的性器滴落的体液，沿着会阴一路下滑，最终停留在令人难以启齿的部位。捎带着了解的知识此时显然不够用了，带土对这件事始终一知半解，被触碰到后穴时，他发出一声惊喘，十分难为情地想要蜷起腿来抵抗更进一步的动作。对此卡卡西早有预料，将整个人往他的两腿中间越发凑近了一些，一手重新握住他的性器套弄，另一只绕着后穴的褶皱打转的手趁机探进去一根手指。</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>抽泣般的呜咽声低低地扩散开来，带土的大腿根部和腰身一同抽搐了一下，脸更深地埋进被子里。</p><p>大概不是因为疼。</p><p>卡卡西得出结论，稍稍呼出一口气。即使有性器分泌的黏液充当润滑剂，肠道内部仍略显干涩，他小心翼翼地往深处移动，确保周围的软肉已经适应了之后，才微微曲起手指，沿着肠壁慢慢摸索。突然地，他触到了某个地方，包裹着手指的肠壁猛地收缩，似乎要将它吸入其中。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>带土急促地惊叫了一下，声音黏腻而又煽情。他吓了一跳，抬手捂住嘴巴，仿佛又为体内的异样感到茫然无措，求助似地朝卡卡西望过来。那双湿漉漉的黑眼睛里盛着困惑和惊慌，如同丛林中受惊的幼鹿，让人心生怜爱。卡卡西俯下身，细密地吻着他朝外裸露着的右半张脸，一边柔声安慰他。</p><p>“不要紧的……交给我。”</p><p>埋在他体内的手指复又抽动，时不时地按压前列腺的位置。饱受刺激的肠道开始渐渐分泌出黏滑的体液来减缓阻力，卡卡西十分轻松地放进去了第二根手指，很快又增加了第三根。</p><p>带土的身体几乎瘫软了，唇畔断断续续地泄露出无力压抑的呻吟。</p><p>卡卡西被他的声音搅得越发情动，至今尚未受到丝毫抚慰的性器叫嚣着想要代替手指，进入那个湿热紧密的洞穴。他重重地喘了口气，撤出手指，转而扶着自己勃发的性器，抵在后穴入口的位置。</p><p>“带土，你可能知道……”透过汗湿成缕的额前碎发，卡卡西深沉地凝视恋人，“……会很疼。”</p><p>突然停止的动作让带土找回一丝清明，他瞥向卡卡西因忍耐而皱紧的眉头，以及覆盖在对方肩头的一层汗水。</p><p>“啰……啰嗦……”</p><p>面色通红地吐出一声变相催促，带土忍着内心翻腾的羞意，挂在卡卡西肘弯处的腿费力地往高处抬了抬，最终架在了他的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>确实挺疼的。</p><p>被贯穿的那一刻，带土失神地想道。</p><p>对方的尺寸和硬度自然不是手指能够比拟的，能够容许三根手指进出的部位此刻强烈排斥着异物的入侵，肌肉因突然的疼痛而生理性地收缩，反而将向内刺入的物体禁锢得越发紧实。</p><p>他疼得倒吸一口气，反射性地咬紧了下唇。</p><p>“别咬。”</p><p>卡卡西按耐下往里深入的冲动，前倾身躯制止住他的行为，右手大拇指轻柔地抚过他下唇上泛白的齿痕。</p><p>就是这个表情。带土努力透过眼前迷蒙的空气望向卡卡西，怔怔想道。</p><p>注视着他右半身的伤疤时，卡卡西露出的就是同样的神情。那张好看的脸带着一点哀伤和浓厚的不舍，看向他的目光里晃动着点点歉意。每当看到这个表情，带土都会感到很生气。他并不觉得彼时与此刻的疼痛是卡卡西的错，对方却好像非要把责任都揽在身上。胸口堆积起一团沉甸甸的感情，与此相比，身后那点儿疼痛似乎变得不值一提了。</p><p>深知卡卡西不会听劝，于是带土什么都没有说，只是竭力放松身体，然后伸出双臂绕过对方的脖颈，猛地将他搂向自己。</p><p>“可以了……”</p><p>卡卡西的肩膀僵硬了一下，不过很快就恢复正常，他保持着相拥的姿势在带土颈侧烙下一吻，缓缓地动起腰身。</p><p>肠道渐渐适应了侵入体内的器官，不再显得那么抗拒。内壁不断分泌出的爱液让抽动越发顺畅，卡卡西找准位置，每一次撞击都落在前列腺那一点，几乎没花费多长时间，就让包裹着性器的软肉放弃挣扎，转而顺从地接纳了他，甚至蠕动着渴求更多。快感从深处产生，如一波一波的浪涌，无止境地拍打着身体的每一寸领土。</p><p>律动一开始缓慢而有规律，到了最后却再无克制可言，仅仅依靠本能索取。</p><p>“带土……”不知过去了多久，卡卡西附在带土耳边轻声唤道，语气喑哑，“……抱歉。”</p><p>带土尚未来得及思索他为何道歉，一股灼热的液体便冲进了体内，受到刺激的内壁一阵剧烈收缩，前端的性器紧跟着抽搐起来。</p><p>他们一起达到了高潮。</p><p> </p><p>“我原谅你了。”</p><p>激烈的情事结束后，他们肩并肩在幸存的干净床单躺了一会儿，带土忽然说道。</p><p>“哦……”卡卡西回答的语气听起来很奇怪，像是在努力憋笑。</p><p>带土皱起眉头，觉得他这反应不大对劲，还没追问便想起了卡卡西最近一次的道歉是什么时候，又是因为什么。</p><p>“……我不是那个意思！”他羞恼地叫起来，如果不是因为实在没力气，大概还会踹卡卡西一脚，“我是指在楼下那一次！楼下！”</p><p>卡卡西侧过脸看向他，目光忽然之间变得格外柔和。</p><p>“‘因为爱你，所以才一个人离开的’，”带土干巴巴地重复了一遍卡卡西在墓园里对爱丽丝说过的话，“既然你都这么说了……我原谅你。”</p><p>并非没有遗憾过这长达十年的分别，但带土明白，哪怕真的能够回到当年，他还是会在墙壁坍塌的时候推开卡卡西，而卡卡西也势必会在挣扎之后，同样选择悄然离去。诚然，他们是截然相反的两个人，但唯有一件事情他们如出一辙：在每一个抉择关头，都会把对方看得比自己更重要。</p><p>卡卡西长久地凝视着他的侧脸，没有说话，伸出左手摸索着找到了他的右手，与他十指交握。</p><p>有那么一会儿，他们默契地保持着这一份难得的宁静，一同透过落地窗遥望夜幕上延伸的灿烂星河。那些星辰的光芒跋涉过数万光年，终于在此刻落入他们眼中。</p><p>“收养爱丽丝的事情，你有多大把握？”片刻之后，寂静被一个人声打破。</p><p>“百分之九十。”</p><p>“真意外呐，我还以为你会说‘不管有多大把握都绝对要做到’这样的话呢。”</p><p>“我三十一了，不是十三岁。”话音停顿了一会儿，“……不过老子说百分之九十的时候就意味着绝对，你给我好好记住。”</p><p>“是是……”</p><p>卡卡西好脾气地接收了小腿上由带土的脚制造出的撞击，回想起下午时分，警察先生差不多用同样的力道拍了拍他的肩膀，表示会在收养爱丽丝这件事上帮忙。彼时的对话放到当下情境理解起来别有一番风味，他忍不住笑出了声。</p><p>“嗯？”一旁的带土用慵懒的鼻音表达了疑问。</p><p>“只是突然想到，你确实帮了我的忙。”卡卡西在两人身体的间隙里晃了晃他们交握的手，收敛笑容，故意摆出一本正经的态度：“托您的福，警官，我现在全优了。”</p><p>带土有些犯困，闻言反应了许久，才终于想起来自己下午给出的“除了差个伴儿之外一切条件都能打个优”的评价。</p><p>对方显然是在指他“帮忙”填补上了“伴侣”的空缺。</p><p>“……油腔滑调。”黑发警官嫌弃地哼了一声，控制住语气的同时却没能控制住耳朵上逐渐升高的温度。</p><p>他从前怎么没发现卡卡西能把话说成这么个味道。不过那时候他们总是在吵架，压根没什么机会了解这一面。那些年里，带土最深刻的印象之一就是卡卡西虽然话不算多，但每次出口的言辞都十分犀利，像一把闪着白光的利刃，永远精准地戳在最为致命的地方。作为他的室友，朋友，对手，偶尔还兼任打发时间的消遣对象，带土没少领教这一点。但仔细想想，卡卡西面对其他人时通常懒得开口，只有遇上他才会主动搭话——虽然大多数时候都不是什么好话——彼时带土觉得对方纯属挑衅，然而现在回想一番，他反而感到另有端倪。</p><p>“喂，”带土再次用脚尖戳了戳对方的小腿，“有件事我想问你。”</p><p>“十三年前的今天。”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“你不是要问我什么时候开始喜欢你的么，”卡卡西侧过脸，迎着他的视线挑了挑眉梢，“难道我想错了？”</p><p>“……没有。”带土翻了个白眼，决定再也不跟该死的天才优等生玩什么委婉，“今天……八月三十一号……不对。”他眯起眼睛辨认着墙壁上挂钟的指针位置，“已经是九月一号了……九月一号！那不就是咱们入学那一天？！*”</p><p>“嗯。”卡卡西平静地回道。</p><p>带土仍沉浸在震惊之中，皱起眉头，满脸怀疑地盯着他：“……你不是要说什么一见钟情吧？”</p><p>“不……但那天发生了一件有趣的事。”卡卡西轻轻摇了摇头，莞尔一笑。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你迷路了。”</p><p>“……我想起来了。”带土扭转视线，望向天花板边缘被夜色模糊了的花纹，似乎心情很好，语调分外轻快，“那天我确实迷路了，绕了很久都没找到宿舍楼在哪儿。后来问路的时候还碰上了一个完全不懂得什么叫作礼貌待人的冷冰冰的家伙。”</p><p>“有吗？”</p><p>“当然有，用命令句让人跟上，明明刚一听见我问路就知道了，还一直等走到宿舍才告诉我跟我是室友——我当时就在想，这个人的性格真讨厌。”</p><p>“不对吧带土？我记得你那时候笑得挺开心的。”</p><p>“你记错了。”</p><p>“我没记错。”语罢，卡卡西稍稍停顿了一下，再度开口时语气温柔：“……你笑起来很好看。”</p><p> </p><p>碰上旗木卡卡西，他大约就只剩下丢人的份儿了。</p><p>三十一岁的年纪还因为被另一个男人夸赞而疯狂脸红，怎么想都比方才的接吻更加令人无地自容。所幸卧室里没有开灯，即使星辰闪耀，夜色依旧幽深，替他遮掩去了面容上不能被身旁人看到的色彩。但尽管如此，带土却觉得卡卡西已然知晓了一切。对方体贴地移开了视线，并没有看向他，只是噙着一抹了然且满足的笑意微扬唇角，搭在他手背上的五指不含情色意味地轻轻摩挲起来。</p><p>带土挣扎了片刻，最终发出一声放弃似的哀鸣，转头把脑袋埋进了身边恋人的颈窝里。</p><p>为了防止对方再说出什么让人难为情的话，有件事情，他打算永远都不告诉卡卡西。</p><p>那天正值新生入学，无论主干道还是林荫小道上都充斥着人潮，他迷路的地方不算偏僻，因此不乏能够询问的人。那个沿着石子路走来的银发少年虽然格外出众，但周身环绕着一股拒人于千里之外的冷漠气息，仅仅看上一眼就知道并非是个适合问路的对象。可是那么多人里，带土偏偏选择了卡卡西。</p><p>理由说起来很奇妙。</p><p>那个时候，当他看到他，冥冥之中听到心底有个声音毫无根据但异常坚定地响起，告诉他就是这个人，这个人一定知道正确的道路，这个人一定能够带着他去往要去的地方。</p><p> </p><p>颈侧的另一个呼吸渐渐趋于平缓悠长，带土这次大概真的睡熟了。</p><p>卡卡西轻手轻脚地往一侧移动了些微距离，把手从带土的手里抽出来，然后小心地探身把被子还算干净的那一角拉过来搭在带土和自己身上，接着又从床头柜的抽屉里摸出遥控器，打开了空调。</p><p>室内闷热的空气在机器轻微的嗡鸣声中渐渐凉爽下来，卡卡西侧身躺着，终于能够放纵自己肆无忌惮地打量他的睡容。数小时之前，他尚不敢多看带土一秒钟，但是现在，那些需要倒数着度过的时间已然远去，来日方长，未来可期。</p><p>命运的奇妙之处大抵正在于其不可捉摸，而假如他们之间也存有命运一说的话，那么，故事一定早在最初相遇的那一天就已经开始了。</p><p>那个黑发少年走过来问路时，卡卡西的第一反应是惊讶。警校的校园并不算大，他没想到居然会有人在这里迷路。当对方说出第二句话，卡卡西立刻判断出来，这个似乎有点儿傻里傻气的家伙正是自己未来的室友。彼时卡卡西并没有什么特别的感觉，直到他们站定在宿舍门口，他告诉他自己的目的地同样是这里，而后看到一个笑容绽放在少年脸上。</p><p>时值九月，阳光明媚而肆意，宿舍楼旁一棵古树投下了斑驳的树荫。在世界的光影晃动之间，那个笑容显得格外纯粹，格外美好，卡卡西注视着他，胸腔里随即传来温柔的一动。</p><p>他没有撒谎，那一动并非一见钟情的怦然，而是一种似是故人来的怀恋。</p><p>离开带土的许多年里，他跋涉过一段漫长的路程，明知不该抱有期待，却还是会一次次望向茫茫人海，又一次次黯然神伤。那天黄昏，派出所门前的空地上，当他再一次和带土相遇，看到对方脸上绽出的笑容时，卡卡西恍惚间觉得迷路的并不是怀里的小女孩，而是他自己。</p><p>不过没关系，现在她和他都已经回家了。</p><p>END</p><p>*为了凑巧，这里没有用现实中日本春季开始新学期的设定。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有一个大概不能称为彩蛋的彩蛋：爱丽丝是鸢尾花的别称。给小姑娘定名字的时候，因为希望她跟堍多点儿联系，所以从“阿鸢”想到了“鸢尾花”，然后看到爱丽丝这个别称，又想着既然写了书店老板的设定，不多用一下有点儿可惜，于是才有了文中写到因由XD</p><p>个人而言，莫提写好一个故事，仅仅是写完整、写圆一个故事就很困难了，多有不足，还请见谅。另外污也是个技术活，而我显然技术不够硬，也请不要介意（（</p><p>更新过程中攒了很多话想说，写完反倒就剩下一句初衷：“爱是这个世上最为平凡又最为珍贵的奇遇，爱让人心有归宿。”</p><p>那么，感谢看到这里的你！祝未来的每一天都充满奇遇=3=</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>